Reincarnation
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: Rated for language and violence. Another GohanVidel fic. Takes place during the Saiyaman Saga. A mysterious man has made a horrible wish on the Dragon Balls that affects Gohan's life forever...
1. Part I

Nope, I don't own Dragonball Z.

The timeline of this fic is before the Tournament/Buu saga.

There aren't really "new" chapters to the story, sorry to disappoint anyone, but I broke some of the longer chapters up into smaller parts to make it easier to read, and fixed a lot of the errors that I had the first time around.

* * *

Reincarnation

Part I

"Gohan! You're on time!" Erasa smiled.

Gohan took his seat, wearing a yellow T-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt under it and red/orange pants. "Yea. I actually got up on time today."

"Miracles do happen." Sharpener smirked.

"Whatever." Gohan rolled his eyes. He remembered back to the previous day when he was walking home, then hid from them when they started talking about him.

***Flashback***

"Where'd he go?!" Videl looked around, "I thought he was walking right behind us."

"Well, he _was_…" Erasa frowned.

"He's a geek." Sharpener smirked. "And you don't go looking for a geek when they disappear."

"He's not a geek!" Videl shouted.

Gohan was shocked from his hiding spot, not believing what he just heard.

"And he's a lot cooler than you, Sharpener!" Videl added.

Gohan smiled. He didn't know Videl thought of him like that.

***End Flashback***

"Earth to Gohan!"

Gohan blinked, "Wha…?"

"What a geek." Sharpener grinned.

"Knock it off!" Erasa glowered at him.

Videl came in and took her seat.

"Fight any crime this morning?" Erasa asked. Her usual question.

"Just a couple of thugs looking for something." Videl shrugged. "In a bank." She punched her fist into her hand, "One of them got away with it."

"What were they looking for?" Erasa gasped.

"I don't know." Videl shrugged. "When the guy got away, it looked like a small orange ball."

"An orange ball?" Sharpener frowned.

Gohan looked over.

Videl nodded. "Yea. It looked like a baseball sized glass ball or something. Wasn't very fragile, since the guy had a death grip on it."

"Anything else notable on it?" Gohan asked.

"Well…look who's taken an interest…" Videl grinned.

"Was there anything else about it?" Erasa frowned. "Like, was it a jewel or something…?"

"No. I've never seen something like it before." Videl thought. "Oh, yea! I think it had a star in the middle of it!"

"A star…?"

"Sort of like our badge?" Gohan blinked.

"No." Videl shook her head. "Much smaller. In fact…I think there were two stars. Very strange thing."

Gohan looked ahead, narrowing his eyes. _Sounds like a Dragon Ball, all right. I had to make sure. I didn't think that many people knew about it. Especially now. It's been years since Shenlong has granted a wish. Who would know about it besides Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo-san, mom, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Tienshinhan, Chaotsu, Muten Roshi, Yajarobe, Oolong, Pu'ar, Trunks, dad, and Goten?_

"Man!" Videl pounded her fist into her hand, "I really wish I could have caught that guy…!"

"There's always next time, Videl." Erasa smiled. "I'm sure it's not serious."

Videl just sighed.

Just then, the teacher walked in, "Settle down, class!"

They quieted down and got ready to start their English class.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the land, on the outskirts of the city, a man was placing the two-star Dragon Ball next to the other six.

"Finally," the mysterious man stated, "It's been two years, but I've finally been able to gather all seven. Soon, my comrade will be returned. And then we can get revenge on the ones who did this to us."

He laughed. "Shenlong!"

The sky grew dark, and lightning streaked down.

The man laughed again. "To come so close…I can't believe this is really happening! Hold on, comrades! I will wish you back!"

* * *

"Is that a storm?"

English was over, and they were in their next class. Right by the windows. The sky had gone dark so suddenly, that everyone was watching it.

"Settle down!" The teacher tried to no avail.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. _Definitely…that's definitely Shenlong being summoned! Then it was a Dragon Ball that guy was holding! _

"Have you seen anything like it?" Erasa turned to Videl.

Videl shook her head. "No. Not one thing."

"It came too suddenly to be a storm." Erasa bit her lip. "Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know," Videl answered.

"Sharpener, do you know what it is?" Erasa asked.

"No." Sharpener shook his head.

"What about you, Gohan?" Erasa asked.

Gohan didn't answer, only continuing to stare out at the sky with a strangely focused look on his face. Almost like he was angry about something.

"Gohan?" Erasa frowned. She exchanged glances with Videl, who returned the puzzled glance.

Gohan gritted his teeth. _I've got a really bad feeling about this…_

Just then, the clouds went away, and the sun was back.

Everyone could only stare at this new change of events.

"Okay," the teacher continued, "Now that the storm is over, turn to page 78 in your books and pay attention…"

It was like trying to reason with a bull while waving a red flag.

Everyone was talking at the same time, wondering what it was.

"It was too quick to be a storm…"

"Do you think it's magic…?"

"No such thing!"

"No way it's real!"

"But I just saw it happen! Didn't you?"

"What was it?"

"I wish I knew."

Everyone was talking at once.

"QUIET!!"

They all stopped and looked at the teacher.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you. Now, please turn to page 78. There is nothing wrong with the sky."

The kids mumbled under their breaths about it, but did as they were told.

* * *

The teacher started to read some of the sentences out loud.

Gohan twirled his pencil around, bored, when suddenly, it hit him. He knew the sense very well. A horrible and extremely high power was right outside the city. He gasped and stood up, his hands clenching into fists on the desk. _No…but who…I can't believe it…and what a horrible power!_ Sweat ran down his face, and his eyes were wide.

"Gohan-kun." the teacher looked up at him. "Is there a problem?"

Gohan blinked and realized that everyone in the class was staring at him, and he was on his feet. Some were giggling or whispering to each other.

"Um…" Gohan gulped. "I…"

"Well?" the teacher demanded.

"I was…um…just feeling a little sick…" Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you feel ill, then go to the nurse and don't interrupt my class." the teacher pointed to the door.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan gathered his things and walked out of the room.

Erasa turned to Videl. "What was that about? He was fine a minute ago…"

"I don't know…" Videl narrowed her eyes. _But I bet it has to do with whatever he's hiding…_

Just then, Videl's watch went off. "Yes, this is Videl…"

"Videl! There's some crazed lunatic running rampage in the city! We've tried to stop him with everything we've got, but he just……AH!"

The signal went dead.

"Hello?! Hello?!" Videl shouted into it. She stood up. "Excuse me! I have to go!" She jumped down from the desks and ran out of the room.

"Y-yes…" The teacher blinked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was already up and out of the school, heading towards the power source he felt.

"Damn it…," Gohan swore. Something about one of the powers felt familiar. "One of them is making a mess of the city! I've got to get down there and lure him out now!" He pressed the button on his watch and turned into Saiyaman.

Something didn't feel right to Gohan. _What is it…? One of them feels so familiar! In fact…two of them do!_

Gohan concentrated. His eyes went wide under the helmet. _There's a small one, and a big one, and…how come I didn't feel it before?! That third power…it's even more horrible than the other two! That must have been the guy who got the Dragon Ball! But who is he, and what do they want?_

* * *

The middle power's holder laughed, "This is easier than taking candy from a baby! I wonder where he is…"

"Hold it!"

The big guy turned around. He was at least six feet tall, and was full of muscles. He was also wearing a Saiyan set of armor and had a tail going around his waist. He was bald on top, too.

"What do you want?" the guy demanded.

Gohan/Saiyaman glared at him through the helmet. "You need to stop your rampage at once and take your trouble out of the city or pay the price!" There was something disturbingly familiar about this guy…

"Yea? And who's gonna make me?" the Saiyan laughed. "A wimp like you? I've got bigger fish to fry! Out of my way!"

With that, he charged in and mixed his ki with his fist, punching Gohan in the face (actually, his helmet). Gohan went flying back and went right into a building, toppling it.

Right at the same time Videl arrived.

Videl stared. _Saiyaman was just smashed in one hit!_ She growled. "Hey, you! Get your ass out of this town or feel my wrath!"

The guy took one look at her, and laughed. "A puny girl like you's gonna do something to me? I doubt it!"

Videl grinned and took up a fighting stance. "You'd be surprised, monkey."

"Don't insult me!" The guy growled. "Or you'll end up dead! I don't want to waste my time picking on weak humans!"

"Weak…!?" Videl started.

"Wait…"

Videl and the Saiyan looked up and saw Gohan come out of the rubble. The watch that controlled the clothing had been demolished, so he had reverted back to his normal cloths. The helmet, though, was laying on the ground, smashed.

"So you're still alive…" the Saiyan stated.

Gohan growled angrily, ignoring the stunned stare from Videl. "I recognize you!"

"That's funny…cause I don't recognize you, kid." the Saiyan smirked. "And I don't have time for talk! I have to find someone, and I'm gonna turn this town upside down to find him!"

"No you're not!" Videl started, shaking out of her stupor. She lunged, but was caught from behind. She glared at Gohan, who was holding her by the back of her shirt. "Let go of me, Gohan!"

Gohan was a bit startled. He looked down at what he was wearing. "Uh-oh…"

The Saiyan, meanwhile, was bored of the two, and went off.

"Get back here!" Gohan pushed in front of Videl and shouted up at the Saiyan. "NAPPA!!"

The big Saiyan turned around, then landed on the ground. "How do you know who I am, kid?"

"I'm surprised I recognized you, myself," Gohan stated angrily, "Seeing as it's been over ten years since I saw you last."

Videl looked from one to the other, not comprehending this situation. _Okay…back-track…I saw Saiyaman go flying through the building and get buried in rubble. Gohan came out of it, telling me to stop. Can Gohan really be Saiyaman? I guess so._ Videl blinked when she heard the big lug speak.

"You don't look at all familiar." the big guy, Nappa, growled at Gohan. "So how in the hell do you know who I am?! You're too puny to be Vegeta, and you're too small to be Kakkarot. So who are you?!"

"I'll give you one guess." Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I was only five at the time when I first met you."

Nappa thought about that one.

"Thinking was never one of your strong points, was it?" Gohan stated dangerously.

It was a tone Videl had never heard him use before. It was as if he had forgotten that she was still there.

"Hmm…" Nappa blinked.

"I'll give you another hint," Gohan stated, "I was the one in purple."

Nappa thought again. "You're not the Namek…"

Videl frowned. _Namek…? What's that? What is he?!_ She looked at Gohan.

"Last hint, then I'm just going to take you out," Gohan stated, "You won't catch me off guard like you did earlier. Here's your last clue, scumbag. One of the people you're looking for……I'm his son!"

Nappa's eyes went wide. "You're…!? You're Kakkarot's son?! You…?! You're still alive…!?"

"Finally recognized me, huh?" Gohan took up a fighting stance. "Well, I'm a lot more powerful than I was ten years ago or so. I'm not that scared little boy anymore, either…"

"I'll fight you and kill you this time, then!" Nappa fumed. "You don't have that Namek here to take the hit for you anymore!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed dangerously. _His power has increased since the last time. I shouldn't underestimate him._

"HEY!"

The two stopped and looked at Videl.

"Aren't you forgetting someone…?!" Videl glared at them. "What's going on!? Who are you…?!"

"I'm only going to say this once," Gohan said to her without taking his eyes off the other Saiyan, "Stay out of the way."

"WHAT…?!"

Nappa suddenly lunged at Gohan, who evaded it and came in with his own attack that sent Nappa flying through a car.

Videl could only stare at this as Nappa burst out of the car in a flare of ki.

"You want to play that way, fine." Gohan powered up without going Super Saiyan. _If I go Super Saiyan here, then Videl might get hurt. I have to lead him away from her and the city!_

"Eat this, kid!" Nappa powered up the same kind of attack he had done to try to finish him off when he was a little kid.

Gohan just waited.

"Die!" Nappa fired it.

The discharge of energy knocked Videl onto the ground without even touching her. She winced and looked up at the beam of death heading straight for Gohan. "GOHAN…?!?"

Gohan looked at her, then readied himself. _I can't use a Kamehameha or else she'll get caught in it! Only one thing to do, then._ The beam came to him, and he clenched his fist and knocked it away with his arm. It hit a building and blew it up.

"What?!" Nappa stepped back.

Gohan leapt forward and punched Nappa, then opened his hand and blasted him away from the city with his ki. Nappa landed on the outskirts where the other two powers were.

Videl looked up and shakily.

Gohan was watching the Saiyan fly away from the city from his ki blast.

Before Videl could ask, Gohan walked over to her.

"You okay?" Gohan offered his hand, his voice back to normal.

Videl nodded and accepted his hand. "What was…?"

Before she could complete the sentence, Gohan had walked over to a pay phone.

Gohan punched in a number, and waited. "Hello? Hey, Krillin! Just the guy I wanted to talk to! School…? It's a long story. Look, did you feel that raise in power? You didn't? Hmm. What? You won't believe who's back. Nappa. That's right. And I felt another familiar ki………oh, come on! This is major! I know you don't really fight anymore, but……okay, I understand. What about 18? Okay, I'll hold."

Videl frowned, wondering who he was talking to. She was going to ask, when Gohan sighed.

"Negative? Yea, I understand. She has to take care of Marron and her husband…" Gohan laughed, "Just joking, just joking! Yea, I'll call them next. Take care…thanks, I will. Don't worry. See ya." Gohan hung up, then dialed another number.

"What are you doing, Gohan?!" Videl exclaimed, "That guy could be back any minute, and you're talking on the phone…?!"

"We need help," Gohan replied, then finished dialing and waited. "Hello? Hi, Trunks. Is your father there? Oh, come on. You know it's me. Gohan. He's where? I should have known. Is your mother there? Busy? Gosh…okay, well…thanks anyway. Trouble? No…no, I just wanted to ask them something. What? No, it's nothing. Stay where you are. Bye." He hung up. "Whew. That kid would want to come. No way I'm going to face Vegeta if anything happens to Trunks…"

Videl's eyes widened. "Isn't that one of the names that Nappa guy mentioned?!"

"Who?"

"Nappa!"

"No, that's the name of the big lug…"

"No, I mean one of the names…!" Videl shook her head, "Vegeta!"

"Yea…what about it?" Gohan blinked.

"You know what's going on, don't you, Gohan…?!" Videl started.

"I wish I had time to explain," Gohan started off, "But I have to get into something more appropriate for fighting."

"For…?"

"I'm going to stop those guys." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"You mean Nappa…?"

"There's three of them," Gohan replied, "Nappa is just one of them. There's another weaker one, and one that feels almost like Vegeta. You should go home. You'll be safe there…"

"I'm going!" Videl protested. "That guy wiped out the entire police force! I can't let him…!"

"That guy…" Gohan turned around. "…is more powerful than you can possibly imagine! Just go home! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"That's awfully nice of you," Videl said sarcastically, "But I can take care of myself! I did fine against the leader of that thug group yesterday, didn't I?"

"And if I remember correctly," Gohan replied, "It was just barely. Besides, you let a guy get…" He stopped in mid sentence.

Videl was ready with another retort, when Gohan suddenly looked at her, his eyes wide.

"…away…" Gohan blinked, "Videl…okay, I need your help."

Videl grinned. "That's more like it…"

"What did that guy who got away with the Dra…the orange-starred ball look like?" Gohan demanded.

"He was tall, with black hair that went up." Videl motioned, "Like this. And it was all spiky. He had evil-looking black eyes, and was wearing something similar to what Nappa was wearing, except his was much smaller and looked like it would provide more mobility. He also had a strange device on his face covering his left eye. Ohh~! Just thinking about it makes me mad! I should have busted him up…!"

"I'm glad you didn't," Gohan said seriously, "You could have been badly injured. Thanks for you help, Videl. You should go home now."

"What…?! _That's_ what you wanted me to do…?!" Videl gaped.

But Gohan was already flying at top speed back towards his house.

"That…" Videl fumed, then turned towards the outskirts of town. "I'm going to take that Nappa guy down! I don't need Gohan's permission!" She ran off towards the area.

* * *

Gohan flew home light-speed, and went through the door and up into his room. He had on his fighting outfit by the time Chichi went over.

"Gohan…?" Chichi frowned.

"Sorry, mom," Gohan apologized, then opened the window, "I know you're going to try to stop me, but it's no use. Some of the Saiyans who dad defeated before have come back to life because someone who looks like Vegeta, but taller, made a wish to Shenlong. The others are busy or don't fight anymore, so I have to stop them before they kill everyone in their path."

"Gohan…" Chichi sniffled.

Gohan flashed the famous Son smile before exiting, "Don't worry, mom! I'll be fine!" As he flew away, he wished he believed his own words…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Part II

Part II

Videl looked up at the three from her hiding place in the bushes. There was the one who got away from her in the bank, Nappa, and the other one that looked just like the one in the bank except he had a nastier look on his face and his hair was longer. There was a similar trait, though…they all (with the exception of Nappa, who was bald) had black hair. The guy who had stolen the orange ball didn't have a tail, though. He did have a scar going down his face on the left side, crossing over his eye.

He was speaking to Nappa, "I can't believe you let some kid beat you up…"

"It ain't any normal kid! It was Kakkarot's son!" Nappa growled, bandaging his arm.

"Kakkarot was weak," the long-haired guy stated.

"He wasn't when I fought him." Nappa shook his head. "But his son wasn't that strong…"

"Oh, please." the guy with the scar (obviously the leader) rolled his eyes. "You raise yourself too high. The kid put you through a rock, making you go flying back approximately ten feet when he was five. And then, if Vegeta hadn't warned you, you would have been killed by the kid's power-up after that Namek took the hit for him. And he was FIVE. Five years old. You couldn't defeat a five year old kid, and you couldn't defeat Kakkarot, either."

"Least I was more powerful than weakling there!" Nappa grunted at the long haired guy.

"I've grown considerably since your last assessment of me, Nappa! Watch your tongue!" the guy growled.

"Break it up, you idiots!" the leader growled, "Our goal isn't to argue with each other."

"Why're we looking for my brother again?" the guy with long hair asked.

"Nappa wants a rematch with Kakkarot." the guy with the scar rolled his eyes. "But we have more important things to do."

"Hey…!" Nappa exclaimed, "Raditz, didn't you want a rematch with him, too?!"

They guy with long hair, Raditz, crossed his arms. "It was the Namek that delivered the final blow. I want revenge on Kakkarot's kid, not him."

"Fine, then." Nappa put the supplies away. "When Kakkarot's kid shows up, you can take care of him. All I'm interested in is Kakkarot."

"What about you, Turupu-sama?" Raditz looked at the guy with the scar.

But the guy, Turupu, was frowning. "Hold on." He turned on the device on his head.

The scanner.

"Did you feel anything?" Nappa asked.

"Yea…I think there's a mouse nearby." Turupu grinned. "And it needs to be exterminated. Nappa…"

"Right." Nappa nodded.

The next thing Videl knew, there was one of those energy blasts flying at her, and it hit her and sent her into the air. She moaned as she hit the ground, shakily getting up. Nothing could have prepared her for that. _And Gohan slapped it away without getting hurt __**how**__…?!_

"There's our little mouse." Turupu pointed to her.

"It's the brat that was with Kakkarot's son!" Nappa recognized her.

Videl stood her ground, raising her fists. _Okay, Videl! This is what you came here to do! Fight! But…why am I so nervous…?_

Nappa straightened up. "Hey, Turupu-sama. Can I play with the mouse for a while?"

"Do what you want with her." Turupu leaned against a tree, biting into an apple. "I don't care."

"This should be interesting." Raditz grinned, and settled against a tree to watch.

Nappa laughed. "Puny human! Hey, Turupu-sama! What does the scouter say?"

Turupu spit out a seed. "To us, not worth mentioning. It's only at about 100."

"That's all?" Nappa's face fell. "I was hope'n to get a little fun…"

"Have fun with this!" Videl shouted, and kicked him in the face, making him spin a bit. She followed up with a series of punches to his gut, then a snap-kick that knocked him onto his back.

Videl landed. "How do you like them apples, huh?!"

Nappa laughed and stood up. "The fact that you thought that you could hurt me is amusing!"

"N-no way…" Videl stared as he got up.

"Let me show you…" Nappa grinned. "How to really punch." With that, he curled a hand back into a fist and punched Videl.

Videl double-blocked it, and a resounding 'crack' echoed through the area. Videl went flying back and hit a tree, wincing and almost in tears from the pain. Her left arm was broken. She clutched it with her right, tears running down her face.

Nappa smirked and walked up to her.

Videl pushed herself against the tree and stood up. _Kami-sama…it hurts so bad……but if I stop, then I'm dead! Maybe Gohan was right…maybe this guy is out of my league…_

Nappa lunged, and Videl ducked. The tree toppled over backwards.

Videl stared. _Shit…I should have listened to him! Gohan was right! I can't take on this guy…!_

POW!

Nappa's fist connected with her face, making her go flying back onto the ground. Her eye was already swelling up, and blood ran down her face.

Videl weakly stood up and tried a jump-kick, but Nappa just punched her in the gut and grabbed her by the hair as she fell.

Videl screamed in pain as Nappa drove his fist into her gut. She could hear the 'crack' of two ribs breaking, and she could feel it. The pain was incredible. Tears ran down her face.

Nappa blasted her again, sending her back into a bush, beaten and bloody. Also, the blast had cut her hair. She no longer had the pigtails, and her hair was messed up. Her breathing came out hard and labored, and as she strained against the intense pain, she regretted going alone.

Videl winced and squeezed her eyes shut, curling into a ball from the horrible pain of her ribs. _Someone…help…_

Nappa came closer, grinning like a mad-man.

Tears spilt down Videl's face. _I don't want to die…!_

Just then, she heard Nappa grunt and heard a tree crack. She opened her eyes and saw someone standing over her, and Nappa plastered through a tree up ahead.

Videl looked up blearily, and smiled. "Gohan…"

It was, indeed, the half-Saiyan. He wore a dark violet gi with a red belt around his waist and a pair of boots to go with it…certainly something easier to fight in than school clothing.

Gohan nodded, then glared up at the three. "You have a lot of nerve, picking on her! You want a challenge, right!? Well, here I am!"

"And you are…?" Turupu raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Gohan!"

"That's Kakkarot's kid!" Nappa stood up, rubbing his dislocated jaw from Gohan's blast.

"He's all mine." the guy with long hair stepped up. "Remember me, kid? It's your uncle Raditz…"

"You mean the one who kidnapped me and killed my dad when I was four?" Gohan glared daggers into him. "Oh, yea. I remember you. Very well, as a matter of fact. I'm warning you right now…your power level, even if you learned how to suppress it, doesn't even compare to mine. I won't kill you if you walk away. I only want to fight Nappa for hurting Videl!"

"Hey, Turupu-sama!" Nappa stepped up. "Can I fight, too?"

"Do what you please." Turupu shrugged, and took another bite of his apple.

"What's the scouter say?" Raditz asked.

"You rely too much on the scouter." Turupu pulled it off and threw it to Raditz. "Check for yourself."

Raditz put it on and turned it on, pointing it at Gohan. He laughed. "What? The kid's power level is only at 4,000! What a weakling!"

"Remember," Nappa shot at him, "You were only at 1,200 when you went to the Earth…"

"I know," Raditz snapped.

"Come on! I want a real fight!" Raditz grinned, "Or do we have to hurt your little friend a bit, huh?"

"I bet this will lure out Kakkarot." Nappa grinned.

"My dad's dead," Gohan stated, "He's been dead for seven years."

"WHAT?!"

"Ya mean, Kakkarot won't come?!" Nappa gaped.

"That's right…and I won't let you hurt anyone!" Gohan shouted, "So you want a challenge, huh!? Well, let me even the odds a bit!" With that, he gave a shout and powered up; Still not in Super Saiyan mode yet. He glared at them. "I don't need to show my true power to deal with you."

"Why…you…" Nappa growled. "Let's get him!"

"I will pay you back for damaging me so eleven years ago!" Raditz shouted.

The two charged.

Gohan glanced behind him. _Videl's badly hurt. I don't want to have to move her just yet. I can't dodge their attacks, so I'll just have to attack with my own!_ Gohan leapt forward and punched Raditz four times, then kicked Nappa three times. He followed up with a kick to Raditz, and two more punches at Nappa. He then let out his energy and blasted both of them back.

"Take this!" Raditz shouted and unleashed a huge blast of energy at Gohan.

Nappa combined his in.

"Give it up!" Gohan shouted, and nullified the energy by simply powering up some more.

The scouter broke.

"Gyaa…!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Heads up!" Gohan aimed his hand at them. "Ha!" A beam of energy engulfed them. Raditz was knocked flat on the ground, his power level almost down to nothing. But he stood up and tried an attack.

Gohan growled. "GIVE UP!"

"NEVER!" Raditz shouted. "I…will…have…my…revenge…!"

Gohan gave a shout and, combining his ki with his leg, kicked a hole in Raditz by just coming into contact with his armor.

Nappa stared.

Gohan landed and turned to Nappa. "You want to go next? I don't even have to show my true strength."

Videl watched the battle as best she could, amazed.

Nappa lunged, but Gohan merely blasted him back.

"You'll pay." Gohan growled at him. "You shouldn't have hurt Videl!"

Videl blinked as he seemed to change in front of her eyes. First, he was surrounded by a tremendous energy that made him glow yellow. Then, bits of energy flared up from him, and his hair turned golden. His eyes turned turquoise, and then the golden glow was all around him.

"What…what the…?!" Nappa exclaimed.

"Ever heard of a 'Super Saiyan', Nappa?" Gohan glared at him.

"It…it can't be…! Not from the son of lower-class scum…!" Nappa stammered.

"I'm not the only one who can." Gohan grinned. "We've all figured out how. And, in fact, there is a level beyond a Super Saiyan."

"Gyaa…gyaa…" Nappa was too dumbfounded to say anything intelligent.

Gohan placed his hands together, palms outwards, touching at the heels of his hands. He concentrated, and a vast amount of energy gathered there. "Sayonara, Nappa. Stay dead like you were supposed to! MASENKO…HA!" He let out the huge blast into Nappa.

Nappa was instantly disintegrated.

Gohan stared at where he was, then looked at Turupu. "I can feel you power. What about you…?"

"I am not as stupid as they were." Turupu threw down the core of his apple, "I have no interest in Kakkarot's son like they did."

"My name is GOHAN!"

"Right. My issue is with Vegeta. Not you. So, I'll be seeing you." With that Turupu flew away.

Gohan would have chased him, but a moan from Videl quickly changed his mind. He powered down and ran over to her, then knelt down and propped her up a bit, "Videl…? Are you alright…?"

"Do I…look alright…?" Videl winced. She cried out in pain as she was moved.

"What hurts?" Gohan asked gently.

"Everything…" Videl groaned, then coughed up blood.

"V-Videl…!?" Gohan noticed.

Videl gave him a scared look.

Gohan gently picked her up, holding her to him. "Hold on, Videl. I'll get you to the hospital. Alright?"

Videl moaned in response, and leaned against him. She coughed again, and more blood dribbled down her chin.

"Don't worry." Gohan shook his head, then flew into the air, "Hang in there, Videl."

"Gohan…" Videl whispered imploringly. "…my ribs…"

Gohan understood immediately. "Broken? I'll get you to the hospital right now! Hang on!" With that, he held her closer to him and sped off.

He made it to the hospital in less than two minutes.

* * *

A loud noise woke Gohan up from where he had fallen asleep in the waiting room in the hospital. Videl was still in the Emergency room. She had lost a lot of blood from a wound she had received in the first blast, so Gohan offered some of his, being AB, when he found out her blood type was B, and it was transferred into her right away. It drained him, though. Once he had gotten out, he fell asleep. It wasn't for long. Maybe five minutes at the most. He looked up with irritation to the sound that woke him up.

It was Hercule, who was demanding of the doctor to see Videl, his daughter.

"Mister Satan." the doctor sighed. "I know that you're concerned, but you have to quiet down and wait. Be respectful for the other patients."

Hercule growled and sat down on one of the chairs, grumbling.

The doctor walked away.

Gohan yawned and realized he should call his mother. He slowly got up and stumbled over to the phone nearby. He picked it up and dialed his number.

"Hey, mom," Gohan said tiredly as he leaned against the wall.

"_School ended hours ago! Did something happen!? Are you hurt!?"_

"No…no, I'm fine. I'm not hurt, mom."

"_Where are you calling from, then!?"_

"The hospital," Gohan yawned.

"_You said that…!"_

"I'm not the one who was hurt!" Gohan protested, then said in a quieter voice, "It was Videl, mom."

"_Who?"_

"A girl from my class." Gohan sighed. "Anyway, she tried to take on these other Saiyans by herself, and obviously got hurt. She was in bad shape when I got there. I wish I had gotten there sooner…"

_"You did what you could, Gohan."_

"But if I had realized." Gohan clenched a hand into a fist angrily. "If I wasn't so stupid…if I was thinking, I would have realized that she wouldn't be the type to just go home like I told her to!"

_"Gohan…you tried your best…"_

"My best is never good enough!" Gohan sniffled. "If I hadn't been so stupid, then she never would have gotten hurt. She wouldn't have had to go through that pain."

_"It's okay, Gohan. Just don't worry. Do you want me to come over…?"_

"No, I'll come home as soon as Videl is doing better," Gohan replied.

_"Okay…take care of yourself. I love you, Gohan. Remember that. Bye."_

"Bye, mom," Gohan stated and hung up. As soon as he did, he was aware of a shadow looming over him. He looked up and saw Hercule glowering at him.

"What do you know about my daughter's condition!?!?!" Hercule shouted.

Gohan stumbled around him, a bit dizzy from giving blood. He practically collapsed on one of the chairs. "She apparently got hurt in a fight, and I brought her in here."

"Mister Hercule!" a doctor came out. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to wait outside! Your shouting is making the other patients uncomfortable."

"I don't care!" Hercule huffed. "I'm not leaving until I see Videl…!"

"You should care about others," Gohan spoke up quietly, "How would you like it if it was you in one of those rooms and you had to listen to some guy shouting loud enough for the microorganisms, that don't have auditory senses, mind you, could hear on the remains of the moon?"

Hercule was fuming.

Gohan crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Now, I'm going to sleep."

"Please, Mister Hercule," the doctor stated, "Either quiet down, or wait outside."

"I want to beat up this boy, first…"

"You should thank him." the doctor shook his head.

"THANK him…?!"

"Shh!" the doctor hissed. "Anyway, this boy brought her in to us. And when we found that she had lost a lot of blood, he offered to donate some on the spot, which is better than using it from someone else because it takes less time. And since then, he's been hanging around here to see how she is doing. Quietly, mind you. You should thank him. He saved your daughter's life, Mister Satan."

Hercule stiffened up and glanced at Gohan, who was asleep. He sighed and sat down.

* * *

Gohan woke up when the doctor tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm…?" Gohan rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I want to let you know that Videl is now resting in room 102, if you'd like to see her." the doctor smiled. "Your efforts are greatly appreciated. What was your name again?"

"Son Gohan."

"Thank you, Gohan," the doctor thanked him.

Gohan looked around. "Where's Hercule…?"

"He went home after finding out that Videl was alright and fretting over her for quite some time." The doctor rolled his eyes.

Gohan sat up and then got up. "I think I'll see how she's doing." He walked away. "Thanks for everything."

"We should thank you." the doctor nodded. "Come any time you like."

Gohan smiled and walked away.

* * *

Gohan found the room and went in. She seemed to be okay, now. No weird devices hooked up to her. Gohan smiled and went over to her, brushing some of the now untamed hair out of her face. He withdrew his hand when her eyes fluttered open.

"G-Gohan…?" Videl muttered.

"Are you alright?" Gohan knelt down next to the bed.

Videl nodded. Her arm was in a cast and sling, and she could feel the bandage around her ribs. She took a deep, shaky breath. "Yea."

"Whew." Gohan blew out his breath. "I was worried."

"Gohan…you're Saiyaman, aren't you?" Videl whispered.

Gohan turned red and nodded. "I guess it was kind of obvious…huh?"

"You did a good job of hiding it, though." Videl grinned. She coughed, then took a shaky breath.

"Take it easy," Gohan instructed. He looked at the ground. "I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"If I had realized that you were going to go sooner…you wouldn't have experienced so much pain." Gohan shook his head. "I am really sorry, Videl."

"It's not your fault, Gohan," Videl stated, "But thank you for your concern. I appreciate it a lot. Papa didn't stay long. He left soon after seeing me." Tears sprung to her face. "Sometimes…I wonder if I would be better off dead…"

"Don't say stuff like that!" Gohan protested, taking her hand, "There's always someone who cares about you!"

"But my papa…"

"You were unconscious for most of the duration of his stay, according to the doctor," Gohan informed her, "And, hey…I care about you a lot, too. I don't want to see you hurt or in pain. In any way…mentally or physically. If you want, I'll stay with you as long as I'm allowed to."

Tears ran down Videl's face. "Gohan…"

Gohan smiled. "I promise. Do you want me to stay?"

Videl was about to say 'no', when she considered. She was afraid. She never quiet liked hospitals. They made her nervous. And, her father was who-knows-where. Gohan had saved her life (twice in the same day, from what she heard about the blood transfusion), and even said he cared about her.

"You okay?" Gohan asked quietly.

"Please…can you…stay?" Videl managed to get out.

Gohan gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Sure thing. I promise. Let me just call my mom and tell her I'm staying. Okay? I'll be right back." He brushed some hair out of her face. "I promise."

"Okay." Videl smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it," Gohan replied, "Now, get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can." He left after that.

Videl smiled, then closed her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Part III

Part III

Gohan walked down the hall to the phone. _Man…I can't believe it. What a girl. She took on Nappa without hesitation. I couldn't even do that ten years ago. Of course, I was only five then. Still…Videl is really cool. I think I've fallen in love with her._ Gohan sighed. _Too bad it's probably one-sided. I doubt she feels the same way about me._

Gohan went up to the phone, and immediately, felt that something was wrong. He sensed high ki in the area, then another high ki. Both were familiar. _Vegeta and Turupu! They must be fighting!_

He glanced at the hall Videl was in. _Sorry, Videl. I have to go see if he needs help! I don't like the way his power is going down!_ Gohan dashed out the door, his phone call forgotten, and flew towards the Briefs' place.

* * *

Vegeta blasted at Turupu, but it had no effect. Turupu simply smacked the Super Saiyan's blast away and it nearly took out the building. Bulma was holding Trunks back, who wanted to help since his father was getting beaten up.

"What do you want with me, you asshole?!" Vegeta swore at Turupu.

"I want my place back!" Turupu growled, "You were always in front of me! Just because I was younger…I gut gypped out of everything!"

"What…?" Vegeta's eye widened, "What the hell are you talking about, madman?!"

"You even forgot about me!? How nice!" Turupu blasted at Vegeta, who blocked and went flying back through the wall.

"Daddy!" Trunks broke free of Bulma's hold and turned to Turupu after looking at his father, who was now out of Super Saiyan mode. "Bastard!" He turned Super Saiyan and launched a punch at Turupu.

Vegeta slowly propped himself up, but was unable to move any farther. "Trunks…"

"Stop!" Bulma cried.

Turupu punched Trunks in the face, then kneed him in the gut, then blasted him back.

Trunks gave a shout of pain and hit the ground, hard. He winced and got back up. _His punches…it's worse than when I train with dad!_ Trunks powered up and shot out a Kikouha beam at Turupu.

Turupu simply smacked it away. He countered with his own blast, that blew Trunks high into the air.

Trunks cried out in pain as Turupu came in below him and kneed him in the back as he fell back down.

"You're as stupid as your father." Turupu grinned. He grabbed Trunks by the head and held him up. "Vegeta. Here is part of my revenge for taking all the glory from father. He always liked you better than me."

Bulma gasped. _So Turupu…is Vegeta's younger brother?!_

Vegeta struggled to get up, but failed in doing so. He had been taking too many hits. It was more difficult than fighting Frieza.

Turupu grinned and started to use Trunks as a punching bag.

Vegeta and Bulma winced with every scream of pain that Trunks gave as he was beaten up.

"I won't just kill him," Turupu stated, "I'll make him suffer to his death! Vegeta! Watch as I tear your boy apart limb by limb!"

With that, he let go of Trunks, and aimed a Kikouha blast, then fired.

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted, tears running down her face.

"No!" Vegeta shouted, trying to get up.

The blast was about to hit the half-Saiyan, when something dashed in front of it and covered Trunks. Next came an explosion that rocked the area.

Bulma supported Vegeta a bit as they watched.

The smoke cleared.

Gohan was there, in his first Super Saiyan mode, and he had blocked the blast with his own body. He winced and looked up at the boy he protected.

"Trunks…?" Gohan whispered, "You okay?"

Trunks winced and looked up at him, then gave the teen a weak thumbs-up.

"It's you." Turupu glared at Gohan.

Gohan picked Trunks up and brought him over to Vegeta and Bulma. "Sorry I'm late."

"Damn brat." Vegeta spat. "I didn't need your help! I could have taken him…!"

"But Trunks needed my help." Gohan shook his head.

Bulma cradled her injured son against her body. "Thank you, Gohan."

Gohan nodded and turned to Turupu. "So, picking on kids, again? Not too much different than the other two, I see."

With that, he lunged into an attack. Turupu punched back.

Punch, block, kick, block.

It continued like that for a while. Neither one was able to land a hit on the other.

Turupu jumped back and spun his arm around fast, gathering ki on it.

Gohan charged.

"IDIOT!" Vegeta shouted, "Watch out!"

Gohan blinked, and pulled up last minute as the wave of energy came flying at him. Hit by the outskirts of it, he went flying into the building near by.

Turupu ran over, and pile-drived Gohan into the ground.

Gohan coughed up blood, but kicked Turupu off of him, making the Saiyan back off. Gohan stood up, and got into a fighting stance. He lunged, and punched Turupu in the face, hard.

Turupu went flying back and demolished a building with his crash landing. He broke out of it after a moment.

The two glared at each other.

Turupu powered up and lunged at Gohan.

Gohan was about to block, when weakness gripped him and he reverted back to normal. _Damn it…! I forgot that giving blood puts a strain on the body!_

The punch connected, and Gohan fell onto his back. He winced and rolled out of the way of a stomp. He rolled to his knees, and glared at Turupu.

Turupu scowled. "My business is with Vegeta. But, he's in no condition now to fulfill my request of a showdown. Too bad you showed up, or this would have been over with." He turned to go, then looked at them and snarled in a low voice, "I will have my revenge. Vegeta, his mate, and his son will all die." With that, he flew off.

Gohan turned and glanced at the three behind him.

Bulma went over to him, still holding her injured son. "Don't worry…my father will heal up Vegeta and Trunks. Thank you, Gohan."

Gohan nodded and stood up. "Sure thing. Sorry I didn't get here sooner…"

"Che." Vegeta grunted from the ground, arms crossed.

Bulma smiled. "Well, you'd best be going, Gohan. Vegeta looks like he's in a bad mood now."

"I am _not_ in a bad mood, woman!" Vegeta growled.

Bulma winked at Gohan. "Thanks again."

"Take care of yourself," Gohan said seriously, "I don't know when he'll be back…"

"If he does come back," Bulma stated, "Then I'll remember to call you this time."

Gohan nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a plan. Take care. You too, Vegeta. Tell Trunks to take it easy when he wakes up."

Bulma nodded. "I will. See you around, Gohan."

Gohan waved and flew into the air.

Bulma helped Vegeta up. "The least you could have done was thank him…"

"Bah."

* * *

Gohan somehow made it back to the hospital, a bit torn up and weakened.

The doctors insisted on cleaning him up, so he let them.

When they were done, he went over to the phone and called home.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, mom," Gohan stated, "Listen…um…" _Better not tell her about what just happened._ "I'm going to spend the night here. Videl needs some company. Is that alright?"

_"Hmm…? Okay. It sounds like you're more than 'just friends'…"_

Gohan blushed red. "M-mom…!"

_"I see…"_

"Knock it off!" Gohan whined.

_"Well, anyway, I look forward to seeing you home. Call if anything comes up, okay? Are you going to school tomorrow, I hope?"_

"I'll get back to you on that," Gohan replied. "Anyway, I've got to go. Thanks mom. Love you. Bye." He hung up before she could protest.

He ran down the hall into Videl's room.

* * *

"Long phone conversation?" Videl eyed him, "You were gone for an hour."

"I'm sorry." Gohan collapsed down on the chair in the room. "But one of the family's friends was in trouble, and they would have been killed if I didn't go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I left."

Videl eyed him.

Gohan leaned back on the chair, and closed his eyes to avoid her gaze.

"Well, that explains the injuries," Videl finally spoke.

"Yea…" Gohan nodded. "Remember that guy? Turupu? Well, he attacked Vegeta. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks are close family friends. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I'm sorry if I let you down." He looked at the ground. _That's all I seem to do lately. Let people down. I always let people down._

Videl noticed that he looked depressed. "You didn't let me down. Hey, you did what you had to."

Gohan looked up, a hopeful smile on his face. "Really? You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad." Videl smiled.

"Thanks, Videl." Gohan blew out his breath. "That means a lot to me to hear."

They were quiet for a while.

Then, Videl spoke, "Okay. Since you're here, I want you to explain everything."

Gohan gulped and looked at her. "Wh-what do you mean…?"

"I overheard the three guys talking in the forest." Videl narrowed her eyes. "And, your power is a mystery to me. Not only that, but it sounds like you knew those guys out there. I want to know what's going on."

"Well…um…" Gohan stammered.

"From the beginning." Videl demanded.

Gohan sighed in defeat. "Okay…but it's a long story." He looked at her. "Here goes…"

* * *

About two hours later, he finished telling the story up to New Namek, then skipping ahead to what the new bad guys wanted.

Videl considered the information. _He left out a lot of details. Just gave the basics of the thing. He didn't go into the fights, or tell what happened during them, or what role he played. He just simply gave vague implications of what happened. And, there were some bits and pieces missing from his stories. For one thing, he never mentioned the word 'Saiyan' in the entire story. Another thing was that he didn't explain who Kakkarot was._

Questions filled Videl's head. _Not only that, but he stopped by saying that his father had decided to train in space for a year, then come home. That would make him alive, but I had heard him say that he was dead. It just didn't make any sense. Not to mention that the part about turning golden was something that occurred at the Cell games, which he left out completely._

"Okay." Videl wanted to know. "First of all, I have some questions."

"I'll answer them to the best of my abilities, then," Gohan assured her.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Videl nodded and sat up, then leaned against the pillows. "Okay. First question. Who is 'Kakkarot'?"

"That's the name that dad was given before he was abandoned in a forest," Gohan replied.

Videl sighed. Again, another vague answer. "But why is his name 'Goku' now?"

"Well, when he was found, he didn't know his name. He was just a baby. So, he was named 'Goku'," Gohan replied.

Videl considered it. It seemed as if he was leaving something out. "Okay…what the hell is a 'Super Saiyan'?"

"It's the term for when we kinda glow golden," Gohan responded.

"Vague…vague…VAGUE! Gohan, your answers are too vague!" Videl fumed. "Can anyone do this 'Super Saiyan' thing?"

"No." Gohan shook his head. "Only…some."

"Why can you do it, then?!" Videl glared at him.

"I've had a lot of training." Gohan tried. "I've been trained since I was four, remember…"

"Bull," Videl shot at him, "You're hiding something from me again! How did you get your powers? Why are you so strong? Just martial arts training can't do that! How can you shoot those balls of energy out of your hands? How did your father die? Were you at the Cell games? What part did you have in it?"

Gohan frowned. "Uh…can you…repeat that…?" _Please don't…I'm not ready to answer some of those questions._

"You are so…impossible!" Videl shouted.

Gohan looked at the ground. _I'm sorry, Videl…_

"Can't you answer my questions…?" Videl growled.

"Well…if you really want to know," Gohan stated, "Then…" he paused.

"What?" Videl huffed.

Gohan hesitated. _Can I really tell anyone what happened at the Cell games? It was my fault that dad died. I've never told anyone what happened because there was no need to. Except for mom and grandpa. I don't know if I can…_

"Gohan…"

Gohan looked up. "I…guess you want to know what happened between the time when dad came back and the end of the Cell games……huh?"

"Yes…that is part of the story," Videl stated.

Gohan shook his head. _She'd be tapping her foot if she was standing up._ He sighed and finally decided to tell her. Not in detail, just give the basics.

* * *

Videl turned over the new information.

Gohan was struggling with tears, a lump in his throat. Sure, they beat Cell…but at a great price.

"So…my papa didn't beat Cell?" Videl's question brought Gohan out of his world.

"N-no…" Gohan shook his head. "Sorry, Videl…"

"Oh," was all Videl said.

Gohan felt bad. _Great…I bet I messed things up again._

"I'm sorry about your father, Gohan."

Gohan looked up, "Thanks." He leaned back in the chair and once again closed his eyes. _I'm exhausted! That's the last time I fight after giving blood!_

"Hey…Gohan?"

"Yea?"

"…"

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"Are you going to go back out and fight again?" Videl asked. "Against that Turupu guy?"

Gohan nodded, "I have to. They need my help."

"…"

Gohan looked at her.

Videl sighed. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Wow…thanks, Videl," Gohan said softly, "I'll try my best."

Videl nodded and lay back.

Gohan yawned and closed his eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Part IV

Part IV

Videl was released from the hospital the next day, and Gohan walked with her to her house, just to make sure she was alright.

Gohan sighed, with a glance at her arm that was in a sling. _I really wish I could bring her to Dende to get her healed. Only problem is, she'd know. I've purposely left out things about who the Nameks really are, and who the Saiyans are. Bringing her to the Lookout tower would mean I would have to tell her about my Saiyan background. Bad idea, Gohan._

"Gohan?"

Gohan blinked when he realized that Videl was talking to him. "What? Sorry…"

"Look." Videl pointed with her good hand.

"Uh-oh…" Gohan looked up to see Turupu flying over head.

Videl didn't see him, as she had pointed to the rubble, "Can you believe it? What a mess…"

"Somehow, it's not that surprising." Gohan kept his gaze on the Saiyan.

Turupu noticed and grinned down at them. He wasn't going to get Vegeta since he was going in another direction. But he did have a plan in mind, Gohan could tell that.

Videl was talking about the demolished city, but Gohan ignored it.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Turupu. _He doesn't seem to be that injured. And he's not going to the Briefs' house, so where's he going? What's he trying to do? It looks like he's heading for my house. But why would he…?_

Then, it hit him. His mother had explained to him when he called this morning that Trunks was staying at their house while he recovered to keep him safe. They couldn't bring him up to Dende's, since there was no one to do it. _Shit…! He's going after Trunks! I get it! Vegeta's heir! The blood-line! If anything were to happen to Vegeta, then Trunks would take over! I've got to get them out of there! Mom, Goten, and Trunks are in danger!_

"And it's really a shame…" Videl was saying.

"Videl!" Gohan said sharply.

Videl looked at him in surprise.

Gohan glanced at her. _Damn…I can't leave her here. With her injured, she's a target for anyone wanting revenge on her for taking down all those thugs! Or worse, if Turupu had revived someone else that I don't sense right now. Looks like I have no choice…_

In one fluid motion, Gohan scooped Videl up.

"H-hey…!" Videl stammered.

Gohan launched off and flew into the sky. "I'll explain later! But everyone at my house is in danger!"

"Why are you bringing _me_?!" Videl shouted.

"Because you are a target for thugs now that you're injured!" Gohan replied, "I can't just leave you there!"

Videl felt herself blushing. She gasped when they caught up to Turupu.

Turupu looked to the side. "I should have figured you'd catch on, boy. But it won't be enough. If I take care of you here, then I'll have nothing to worry about." He went for Gohan.

Gohan increased his speed. So did Turupu.

The deadly game of chase had begun.

Gohan wove in and out of buildings, and rounded corners sharply. He even tried stopping and doubling back, but Turupu didn't fall for it. Gohan went above the clouds, and Turupu followed.

Videl was gasping for breath, not used to going so fast. Her insides felt like they were on a roller coaster, and she clung to Gohan for dear life. She didn't want to think that the ground was miles below her.

They took a hard right, then went straight down at a dizzying spiral. Turupu followed.

Gohan swore to himself, and looked back to see Turupu following him. He had an idea, but didn't know how to carry it out. While still going over 600 miles per hour in the air, he transferred Videl to his back.

"Hang on tight, Videl!" Gohan commanded, "I need to use my hands!"

"WHAT…?!" Videl shouted. She had no choice but to cling to him. She glanced back at the advancing Saiyan behind them and grew nervous. "Gohan, he's gaining!"

"Hang on!" Gohan sped up a bit.

Videl let out a shriek, not believing that they could go any faster.

"Close your eyes when I stop!" Gohan instructed, "And hang on tight, because I'm going to let go!"

Videl gulped. "But…I can only hang on with one arm…!"

"Use your legs! Wrap them around my waist to help you keep your grip," Gohan commanded, "Use your teeth if you have to, just hold on! We're not getting anywhere this way!"

"But Gohan…!" Videl stammered. "What if I fall…?"

"Do you trust me?" Gohan asked.

Videl gulped.

"I'd never to anything to hurt you, I swear!" Gohan replied, "If I didn't think this would work, I wouldn't do it. Now, hold on tight!"

Videl did as she was told, whimpering slightly.

They came to an abrupt halt, nearly throwing Videl right off.

Gohan whipped around and closed his own eyes. He positioned his hands on the sides of his face, fingers extended.

Turupu kept on coming.

Gohan shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!!"

A bright flash of light surrounded the area, and Turupu was forced to stop advancing. He had to squeeze his eyes shut.

Meanwhile, Gohan flew off, holding onto Videl again.

* * *

Gohan sped all the way home, knowing that the Solar Flare was only affective enough to detain the evil maniac for only five minutes. That put him five minutes ahead of Turupu. He landed and, not bothering to put Videl down, burst through the door.

"MOM!" Gohan shouted breathlessly.

Chichi jumped. "Gohan! What's with all the…?"

"No time to explain!" Gohan panted. "We have to get Trunks out of here now!"

"What…?" Chichi blinked.

"The one who's after him is coming here!" Gohan rushed through the house. "We have to hurry!"

"But…!" Chichi protested. "Where will…?"

Gohan gritted his teeth. "We'll go to the Lookout tower."

Chichi glanced at Videl, who was on Gohan's back, for a moment.

Gohan nodded, knowing that she was just as concerned. He caught sight of the clock. "Gyaa…! Hurry up, mom! He'll be here any minute!" He could already feel Turupu's horrible energy coming towards them.

Chichi ran up the stairs, and came down a few seconds later. Goten was at her side looking scared, and the sleeping Trunks was in her arms. "Now what…?"

Gohan ran outside, followed by them, "KINTOU'UN!!"

The magical cloud came zipping down.

"You know how to direct Kintou'un, right, mom?" Gohan asked.

Videl stared at it.

Chichi nodded.

"Get on," Gohan commanded.

Chichi and Goten got on.

"Here." Gohan handed over Videl. "Give me Trunks."

"Why…?"

"The guy's after Trunks," Gohan explained as they made the 'trade', "I'd much rather be the decoy than let you be the decoy."

"But…!" Videl started.

"Go!" Gohan commanded. "To the lookout! He's following Trunks's energy signature! I'll meet you there!"

"Gohan…"

"Niichan…!"

"NOW!" Gohan roared. "And HURRY!"

Chichi nodded and they took off. "Be careful!"

Gohan nodded. He took one last glance at them, then flew off at top speed in the other direction. _Follow me, Turupu._

* * *

Videl clung to Chichi with her one good hand, her eyes squeezed shut. It wasn't as fast as Gohan was going, but it was still well over 200 miles per hour. Goten and Chichi didn't seem to have a problem on it, but Videl didn't like it.

"You okay back there?!" Chichi asked.

"I-I'm okay…!" Videl stammered. She was aware of a body next to her, and saw Goten.

Goten clung to her shirt. "Will niichan be alright?"

"I…"

"He'll be fine!" Chichi interrupted, "Not even that evil maniac can stop Gohan when he's angry!"

"What about Trunks?" Goten sniffled.

"When we get to the tower, he can be healed," Chichi responded, knowing all about Dende and his powers.

"H-healed…?" Videl stammered.

"Can we have him heal Videl, too?" Goten asked.

"Might as well." Chichi nodded. "What do you say, Videl."

Videl paused before shouting out, "This…is…INSANE!!"

* * *

Gohan, meanwhile, was on the run for his and Trunks's lives. Turupu was right behind them. He knew that if he stopped and fought, the second he got knocked back, the brawly Saiyan would go for Trunks.

Gohan wracked his mind thinking of a way to disguise Trunks's energy signal. _What to do…?! What to do…!? As long as Trunks is putting out energy, he's in danger! But how in the world am I going to be able to hide him…?_

It suddenly hit Gohan. _Well, there is a way. Three ways. One of the ways, I'm not even going to do. It would mean coming close to killing Trunks, and we're trying to do the opposite. The other way is to send him into the future with Mirai Trunks. Problem is, there's no way to contact them. The third way would be to disguise his energy as someone else. Only problem with that is…for one thing, it's never been done. The other thing is, if we did figure out a way how to do it, there would be two energy signals for one personality. That's a dead giveaway._

Gohan came out of it long enough to dodge a ki blast. He sped up. _Of course, at this rate, we'll both be dead before I figure something out! Think, Gohan! Plans A, B, and C aren't available. What else can we do…?!_

Just then, Trunks stirred in his arms.

An idea hit Gohan. _It's a long shot…but it just may work._ He kept on speeding along until Trunks woke up.

"What…?" Trunks blinked.

"Trunks! I'll explain later, but for now, grab onto my back!" Gohan shifted him.

Trunks did so, and held on.

"As soon as I finish," Gohan stated, "Push down your power level so that nobody can sense you!"

"But Gohan…"

"Can you do that…!?"

"Yea!"

"Then do it!" Gohan shouted.

Trunks got ready. "Okay!"

"Close your eyes! After I shout out 'solar flare', push your power down so it's not able to be found!" Gohan commanded.

"Right!" Trunks nodded.

Gohan spun around, _Hopefully, the same thing will work twice. He can't open his eyes. If I drop my power level and land as soon as I fire the technique, then he can't trace either of us._ Gohan got into position. "Solar Flare!"

A blinding light surrounded the area.

Turupu was ready, and closed his eyes, keeping a lock on Gohan and Trunks's ki's…until they both disappeared. Turupu opened his eyes suddenly when that happened, and was blinded temporarily by the Solar Flare. He gave a shout of pain and frustration.

On the ground, Gohan ran as fast as he could without using any ki. Trunks was on his back, still. Gohan ran into a store and pulled out his money. "Trunks, quick! Which capsule is for a small jet?"

"Number ten, series five," Trunks stated.

Gohan pointed out the one he wanted, and paid for it.

Once outside of the store, he opened it and got in, strapping Trunks in the passenger seat where there weren't any windows and the seat in front of it blocked anyone from looking in.

Gohan powered it up and took off, rocketing over to the lookout tower. Sure, he'd only be able to go to the base of Korin's tower, but even with Trunks on his back, climbing up would hardly take any time at all. Then, from Korin's, he'd be able to fly again. Still, Gohan was a bit stunned. _I can't believe it worked!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Part V

Part V

After being healed by Dende, Videl paced around nervously. She didn't understand what was going on. It was all so sudden, and giving her a major headache. A hand went on her shoulder, which startled her into letting out a little squeak.

Chichi gave her a sympathetic look. "I know you're worried, but calm down. Gohan can handle himself."

"Mom! Mom!" Goten ran up, tears running down his face.

Chichi drew apart and bent down next to Goten. "Yes?"

"Niichan and Trunks's ki…" Goten panted.

Chichi put a finger to her lips, glancing at Videl.

Videl didn't hear them. She resumed her pacing.

"What? Quietly," Chichi whispered.

"They're gone!" Goten sobbed. "Both of them! I…I can't feel them anymore!"

Chichi was in shock. _No…impossible……Gohan couldn't have been killed…_

Meanwhile, Dende went over to Videl.

"You are one of Gohan's friends, aren't you?" Dende asked.

Videl nodded. "Um…I'm kind of in the dark about this whole thing……is Gohan alright?"

"I don't know," Dende answered honestly. He couldn't sense Gohan's energy. So, either one of two things happened; Gohan suppressed his energy, or he was dead. Dende didn't know which one, so he answered to the best of his abilities.

"Oh…" Videl gulped back tears, pacing.

"Don't worry, though," Dende responded, "Gohan knows what he's doing. If there's someone that is waiting for him, he'll come back alive for them."

Videl stopped pacing after a moment, the words sinking into her head.

"_If there is someone that is waiting for him, he'll come back alive for them."_

Dende smiled and walked back to Mr. Popo (who was watering the flowers) while Videl contemplated that.

* * *

An hour went by, and they were still no where to be found.

But just then, they heard a noise, and saw Gohan land on the Lookout tower with Trunks in his arms.

"Niichan! Trunks!" Goten cried excitedly.

"Gohan!" Videl smiled.

"My son!" Chichi smiled.

Goten ran up to Trunks and hugged him with relief when the boy was set on his feet, then gave Gohan a hug.

Dende came up and healed Trunks.

"Can I stop pushing my power level back?" Trunks asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yup. The Lookout tower should be able to hide power levels from anyone on the ground."

"Alright!" the newly healed Trunks grinned.

"Gohan!" Chichi hugged him. "You're alive! When Goten said he couldn't sense you…!"

"It's okay, mom." Gohan pulled apart. "Trunks and I pushed down our power levels so that Turupu couldn't sense us."

"This Turupu guy…he's that huge power?" Chichi asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yea. He's a Saiyan, and he's after Vegeta. He's also after Trunks."

"Why don't we move all of my family up here?" Trunks asked.

"Think about your father for a moment…would he rather hide or fight?" Gohan grinned.

Trunks answered without hesitation, "Point taken."

"Hey! Gohan!"

Gohan peered around them. "Dende! Nice to see you again!"

Dende laughed and the two shook hands. "How's it going down there?"

"Great, aside from this recent crisis," Gohan smiled, "School is more of an adventure than fighting Frieza!"

"No way!" Dende grinned.

"Honest!" Gohan laughed.

Dende cleared his throat. "I would like to hear about your school adventures sometime, but there's someone who wants to see you."

Gohan peered around Dende and saw Videl. He waved and went over.

"Oh, and Gohan…?" Dende called.

Gohan turned around.

"Here." Dende healed up Gohan's scratches and cuts.

"Thanks." Gohan grinned.

Chichi was talking to Goten and Trunks, who were excited to see one another.

Gohan went over to Videl and smiled. "Hey! I see that Dende healed you up!"

Tears ran down Videl's face.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Gohan started.

Anger filled Videl's eyes despite the tears. She stomped on his foot.

"OW!" Gohan yelped. "What was that for…?!"

"Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again!" Videl cried. "I thought you had died, Gohan!"

"Gosh…" Gohan looked at the ground. "I'm really sorry, Videl…"

"Sorry?! Gohan, 'sorry' doesn't bring the dead back to life! Going as a decoy?! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" Videl shouted.

Gohan felt awful. _No matter what I do, I always let someone down…_ He looked away at the ground, his shoulders slumped in defeat. _She sounds just like my mother._

"Now, explain what's going on!" Videl demanded.

"I did…"

"Not enough! Who is Dende, and why does he have the power to heal?!" Videl shouted.

Gohan blinked. "Dende? Oh, that's easy! He's the guardian of the Earth!"

Videl blanched. "You mean…you're friends…with…GOD?!"

"Well…um…I suppose." Gohan mused on that. "Gee…I never thought about it like that. We've been friends since I was about six."

Videl stared at him. "You know Bulma Briefs…you know God……is there anyone else that I should know about?!"

Gohan shook his head, not understanding the whole point of it. "I don't think so…"

"You just missed the whole damn point!" Videl cried.

"Oh, no…don't tell me I made you cry…" Gohan stammered. He swore at himself. _Damn…I can't do anything right!_ He walked off and sat on the end of the lookout to give Videl some space and just stare at the clouds.

Videl looked up at him. _Maybe I was too hard on him…_

* * *

"What was that about?" Goten blinked.

"It sounds like when my mom and dad fight." Trunks crossed his arms.

Chichi laughed inwardly. _A lover's quarrel, hmm…? Looks like I'm going to get some grandchildren soon! She'd make a perfect wife for Gohan……but I really don't know who she is._

She frowned, realizing that she actually didn't know who this girl was. _I've never met her before. _She tapped her foot. "GOHAN!!"

Goten cringed. "Let's hide behind this bush."

"Why?"

"Cause niichan's in trouble." Goten pulled Trunks with him.

Gohan looked up and went over.

Videl looked up curiously.

Chichi crossed her arms angrily.

"Um…hi, mom?" Gohan blinked.

"Don't you 'hi mom' me, young man!" Chichi scolded him. "Didn't you at least think to introduce me to your friend?!"

"Mom~! With all the stuff that's been going on, when was I supposed to…"

"I don't want to hear it, Gohan!" Chichi held up her index finger. "You know that I want to know these things!"

"Mom! I haven't ever had a friend my age before…!" Gohan protested. "How as I supposed to know what…"

"I taught you better than this!" Chichi sniffled, "I suppose it was all for nothing! Oh, my little boy's becoming a delinquent…!"

Gohan sighed. _Great. Mom's off on another one of her rants. And to top it all off, Videl hates me for sure…_

Goten and Trunks peered around.

"Ouch." Trunks grimaced. "And I thought my parents were harsh."

"Mom's scary when she's mad." Goten gulped, then whispered, "And she gets angry over every little thing!"

Gohan jumped off the lookout tower and floated in the air. "I'm going to go see if Bulma wants to come stay up here, too. And check how they're doing. It won't be long before Turupu figures it out and goes back after Vegeta."

"Gohan…!" Chichi shouted.

Gohan flew off, cursing himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't do anything right! Damn it! I'm not worth anything to anyone! Great. I think the only one who still likes me is Goten!_ He sped off, feeling stinging tears in his eyes. "Damn it…"

Videl watched him go, _I guess I was a little harsh on him…it's not like this situation is his fault. _

"Anyway." Chichi came over to her. "Who…?" She frowned.

"What?" Videl blinked.

"You could use a haircut." Chichi looked at the frizzled mess.

"Wha…?" Videl looked up, trying to see her hair. "I know the pigtails are gone, but…"

"How would you like me to straighten that out for you," Chichi offered, "By the way, I'm Gohan's mother. My name is Chichi."

Videl took the outstretched hand. "I'm Videl. Videl Satan."

Chichi turned the name over in her head. "Are you related to Hercule?"

"He's my father," Videl replied.

Chichi inspected Videl. "Well, I can't really see the resemblance, but oh well." She turned to Dende. "Do you have a pair of scissors up here?"

"Um…Mr. Popo might." Dende looked at his round comrade.

Mr. Popo nodded. "Sure." He went inside and came back a moment later with some scissors and a comb. "I assume it's to help out Videl with her hair."

Chichi nodded and took the items. "Thank you."

Videl looked at the older woman. "Aren't you at all worried about Gohan…?"

"Yes, but he can take care of himself," Chichi replied, "Now turn around so I can see." She glanced at Trunks and Goten. "And you two behave!"

"Yes'm!" Trunks and Goten yelped.

* * *

Gohan landed at the Briefs' house, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me…Gohan," Gohan stated.

Bulma opened the door. "I'm glad to see a familiar face…"

"We moved Trunks up to the lookout tower," Gohan explained, "Dende healed him up, so he's fine."

"Thank goodness." Bulma sighed.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come up, too," Gohan suggested, "I know Vegeta would never take an invitation like this…"

"Actually, he just might," Bulma stated, "Turupu came by, but suddenly left. It was about…a minute before you showed up. I wonder why that was."

"I don't know." Gohan blinked.

"He's not afraid of you…is he?" Bulma frowned.

"Not last I checked." Gohan thought. "At our last encounter, he was ready to tear me in half!"

Bulma thought.

"Anyway, will you be alright getting there on your own?" Gohan said, "I have to find Piccolo."

"Sure." Bulma nodded. "And I'll drag along Vegeta and Yamcha. We can't exactly use a copter to get up there, anyway."

Gohan agreed, "Right. Get there as soon as possible. I don't know what Turupu is planning, but it can't be any good."

Bulma nodded.

"I'll see you off," Gohan stated, "Just in case if he is afraid of me."

"You don't have to do that." Bulma smiled. "Vegeta's fully recovered."

"Okay." Gohan shrugged. "Just be careful, okay?"

Bulma nodded. "Thanks, Gohan. Good luck."

Gohan waved, then sped off. "Bye!"

Bulma waved until he was out of view, then went back in to motivate a certain husband of hers to take them up on the invitation…

* * *

As soon as Gohan was out of the city, he felt something and dodged a ki blast. He spiraled down and landed, glaring at Turupu, who landed across from him.

"What's the big idea?!" Gohan shouted.

"Well." Turupu grinned. "I just figured that I would take you out. Once I saw you coming towards Vegeta's place, I figured that if I killed you, nobody could stop me. So far, you've confounded my plans twice. And that's twice too many for me."

Gohan growled and took up a fighting stance.

"Now, now," Turupu warned, "You can't beat me like that." With that, he seemed to vanish.

Gohan felt him to the right, and was barely able to dodge the fist. He powered up as he dodged, but then was kicked from behind. "What…?!"

"Genjutsu!" Turupu laughed (or, all twelve of him). "Illusion technique! Can you tell which one is real? Or are we all real?"

Gohan punched at one, but his fist went right through it as they circled around him. He kicked at another, then tried an uppercut into a third. His attacks went right through them.

Suddenly, one of them blasted in from behind with a ki blast.

He went flying forward, and the one in front of him smirked and kneed him in the face. Blood went flying as he stumbled back, only to be kicked in the side by a third. He righted himself and swung at the one that he thought was real, but his fist went right through it.

One of them lunged forward at the same time another one ganged up on him from behind. He leapt into the air, only to be plastered back down by one that had anticipated his move. Another one came up fast and kneed him in the gut.

Gohan felt his rib break, and coughed up blood. He somehow landed on his feet, and wiped blood from his mouth while his breathing came out hard as they circled him in laughter.

Gohan eyed them. _No matter what I do, I can't seem to hit them…wait a second!_ He looked up and fired a ki blast straight into the air, where one of them was. It hit the one, and the clones disappeared.

Turupu fell to the ground, and Gohan lunged and punched him in the gut, then followed up with a spin ki-kick to the face that sent the other Saiyan flying through a rock.

Gohan landed and wiped more blood from his face.

Turupu parted the rocks as he got up. He grinned at Gohan despite the blood that ran down his own face, "I'm impressed, kid. Nobody has ever been able to figure out my Genjitsu technique."

Gohan readied himself.

"But that wasn't even half of my power!" Turupu clenched his hands into fists and powered up, causing the entire Earth to shake.

Gohan stood his ground. _His power is rising! Unbelievable! I think it's higher than Vegeta's! But I have to keep this guy distracted long enough for Vegeta, Bulma, and Yamcha to get to the lookout tower. That way, at least they can stop him._ Gohan smiled. _Sorry, everyone._

* * *

"There!" Chichi smiled, finishing up with Videl's hair.

Videl looked at it. It was short and a bit spiky, but definitely an improvement from the choppy version.

"It's great!" Videl looked at the mirror, then put it down. "Thanks, Chichi."

"No problem." Chichi smiled.

Suddenly, Goten and Trunks got antsy.

"Something big is happening!" Goten announced.

The two women looked at them.

"What a horrible power!" Goten sniffled.

"It's that Saiyan that was after dad!" Trunks growled. "He's powering up!"

"But… "Goten frowned.

Trunks blinked, then realized it, too.

"What…?" Videl asked.

"But dad's ki is on the way here," Trunks explained, "And it's pushed down. It's not him that's fighting…"

"Then who is? Piccolo?" Chichi frowned. He was the only one who would be strong enough to stand a bit of a chance against Turupu aside from Vegeta and Gohan.

"No…" Trunks frowned. "It feels like your brother, Goten!"

"No way! Niichan went to get Piccolo! He wouldn't be fighting!" Goten stated.

"I could be mistaken…" Trunks frowned.

Dende narrowed his eyes. _It's no mistake. That's definitely Gohan. What are you doing, Gohan?_

* * *

Gohan cried out in pain as the powered up Turupu pounded him again, then came around from the side and kicked him, then disappeared and knocked him into the air, then appeared above him and knocked him into the ground. It created a crater 25 feet deep, with an injured Gohan at the bottom.

Turupu came down and drove his elbow into Gohan's body.

Gohan coughed up blood, jerking up and then falling back down.

Turupu then fired ki blast after ki blast into Gohan, licking his lips at Gohan's screams of pain. He stopped, leaving a torn, bleeding, bruised, and very much in pain Gohan.

Turupu grinned. "This was too easy!"

Gohan gritted his teeth and turned Super Saiyan, then suddenly sped forward, ignoring the pain, and elbowed Turupu in the gut with his ki to enhance it.

Turupu doubled over and coughed up blood.

Gohan followed up by a kick that sent him flying. Then, he crouched down a bit. "Kamehameha!" He unleashed the blast of golden tinted white/blue energy into Turupu.

Turupu fell to the ground, but rebounded and started in a fist fight with Gohan in mid-air. Gohan countered each punch, and Turupu blocked each counter. Occasionally, they would score a hit on the other.

Suddenly, Turupu, instead of blocking, disengaged himself and blasted Gohan at point blank range.

Gohan screamed in pain as he went crashing back down to the ground. He rebounded off his hands and flipped onto his feet.

Turupu was gone.

Gohan looked around, then felt the energy in front of him.

"Surprise." Turupu grinned and blasted Gohan.

Gohan moved last minute, but was unable to completely avoid the blast. He screamed in pain as it tore through him, causing a horrible wound on his right side that went clear through him. It was a small hole, and it missed his vital organs, but it was still painful. Blood immediately started to come out, and Gohan to doubled over in painas eh clutched his side in agony and in an attempt to staunch the blood flow.

Turupu didn't give him time to recover, and blasted Gohan again.

Gohan defended against it, but was knocked onto his back. Ignoring the pain in his side and the blood staining into his navy/purple gi, he jumped back up and powered up some more, then lunged and started to punch and kick with ki backing his moves.

Turupu had trouble defending. _Where the hell does he get all his power from?! Every time I think I've got him, he comes back!_ Turupu winced as he got a punch right in the face, and went flying back into Gohan's ki blast.

Turupu went flying, and Gohan came in and punched him in the gut, then opened his hand and fired. Turupu, however, knew the technique since he had watched the fight between Nappa and Gohan the other day. So, he ducked the blast and punched Gohan in the arm, hard.

Gohan felt the bone break as his right wrist was snapped. He winced in pain. Turupu smashed him back in the face with a backfist.

Gohan winced as he stood up. _Vegeta's energy…I can feel it. They're almost there. I can't give up yet!_ Gohan gave a shout and, ignoring all the pain, stood up.

Turupu's eyes widened. "That does it! Boy, where the hell do you get your fucking power from?!"

Gohan concentrated, and more golden sparks went up around him. He gave a shout, and his eyes went white for a moment. His power went up drastically as his muscles increased a bit. The golden glow surrounded him, and his eyes returned to the turquoise they had been.

Turupu got into a fighting stance. _His power just skyrocketed again…! How does he do it!?_

"You want to know where I get my power from." Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you. From all the people that are counting on me!" With that, he launched into a series of attacks that Turupu couldn't even follow, let alone block.

Turupu was being beaten around like a punching bag. _No way…! There's no way a boy could have this much power!_ He grew angry as Gohan punched him in the face. Then, he got nailed in the side by a ki-kick, then head-butted in the chest, cracking the armor. Turupu was surprised. _The armor…cracked…!?_

Gohan's power increased again, and he fired a huge blast at Turupu. "This one's for Trunks! Masenko…ha!"

The blast hit Turupu, who was engulfed by the power. His cloths were torn up, and blood came out of wounds the blast created. He screamed and hit the ground, smoking.

Gohan was breathing hard yet in short gasps from his wounds.

Turupu stood up, growling. "To think…I'd have to reveal my true power to a mere child…"

Gohan's eyes went wide. _He wasn't fighting at his full power before…?!_

Turupu grinned. "Did you ever wonder why I wasn't shocked at seeing a Super Saiyan?"

Gohan just stared at him.

"It's because…you, Kakkarot, and Vegeta aren't the only ones who discovered how to become on!" Turupu began a massive power up. Golden sparks went around him, and his hair slowly changed color to gold.

Gohan's eyes were still wide. "No…way…"

With a shout, Turupu's aura turned gold, and his hair was now gold. His eyes were turquoise, and filled with hatred.

"Prepare to die, boy!" Turupu snarled, and engaged in a deadly game of sparring with Gohan.

It was all Gohan could do to fend off the attacks. Turupu's speed had risen, along with his power. It was like he had jumped to Super Saiyan level two as well! The idea struck Gohan just at Turupu's fist hit him in the ribs, breaking some more of them.

Gohan coughed up more blood. _Hurry, Bulma! I don't know how much longer I can last…!_ The only thing he could think of to do now was to fight back as hard as he could. He powered up to the extend of his abilities and began to fight back, laying in a few punches.

Turupu and Gohan continued their fight, neither Super Saiyan getting the best of the other. Unfortunately, Gohan's wounds prevented him from using his right hand to punch. He tried an elbow, and met with an elbow. They both tried to knee each other, and clashed knees. Then, they both punched and clashed fists.

At every clash, a shockwave extended for a diameter of a mile, tearing up the ground as they fought in their mid-air mortal combat. Gohan started to block, but Turupu changed tactics and blasted him. Gohan spiraled towards the ground, then regained his balance and shot a Kikouha back at Turupu, who countered with one of his own. The two met again and began to once again engage in the deadly combat.

* * *

Trunks could feel his father's energy almost there, and was excited.

Goten, on the other hand, was crying. He could sense his brother's energy fall. It had been steadily falling for quite some time. It raised again, then began to drop just as quickly. Then it rocketed up. Then down. Now, it was going down.

Oddly enough, Chichi had fainted for no apparent reason. Mr. Popo was watching over her inside.

Dende was standing at the edge of the tower by the ladder, a frown on his face and a serious look in his eyes.

Videl went over to Goten. "What's wrong?"

"Niichan…!" Goten sobbed into her, grabbing onto her pant leg.

Videl bent down and embraced him, frowning. "What about Gohan…?"

"Niichan is…! His power level is…!" Goten sobbed, trying to get it out. "It's going down! Waaa!"

Videl didn't understand what it meant.

"My dad's on his way here, Goten!" Trunks grinned. "I can feel it! He's almost here! Don't worry!"

"But niichan's the one fighting that Turupu guy!" Goten cried. "I can feel the battle energy from here!"

Videl caught on. "He's taking that guy on!? Gohan was the one fighting!?"

"YES!" Goten sobbed. "Very, very bad!" He cried into her.

"Don't cry, Goten." Videl smiled. "I'm sure that Gohan is doing fine. He'll be back. You'll see."

Goten wiped his eyes, sniffling. "Are you sure…?"

Videl nodded, even though she didn't believe her own words. She had a bad feeling.

Just then, Trunks whooped. "Dad's here!"

They could see the people coming in for a landing. Yamcha landed first, then Vegeta, who had carried Bulma.

* * *

Gohan smiled, feeling their energy go to the Lookout. He weakly propped himself up on one arm on the ground, then coughed up blood. He wasn't in Super Saiyan mode anymore because of the injuries he sustained.

Turupu walked up to him, then noticed that Vegeta's energy disappeared.

Gohan smiled. _I did it._

"You bastard!" Turupu caught on. "You weren't fighting seriously! You were only distracting me so that Vegeta could go somewhere out of my sense ability!"

Gohan smiled even though pain tore through him. "Finally…figured it…out…huh…?"

Turupu angrily powered up, "That's it! This is the end!"

Gohan smiled, and closed his eyes. He sent a telepathic message.

_::Goten…take care of mom for me, okay? You're the man of the house now. And tell her and Videl that I'm sorry. Thank you...::_

With that, the blast hit him head on.

* * *

Goten suddenly shot straight up.

Videl looked up, as did Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and Yamcha.

Vegeta looked away, knowing already what happened.

Tears ran down Goten's face.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked.

"Kakkarot's son," Vegeta whispered.

Bulma looked at him.

Yamcha focused, then his eyes went wide. He avoided their gaze as well.

Videl noticed the reactions of him and Vegeta, then noticed that Trunks was also disturbed. Goten was crying.

"NO!" Goten shouted. "Niichan! No!"

Just then, the last part of the telepathic message hit him. But because they were on the lookout tower, they all heard it.

_::… don't ever give up. Follow your dreams. Hey, maybe I'll see you around sometime. Bye…::_

Videl's eyes went wide. "What…what was that? It sounded like Gohan…"

She could hear a cry from inside the house, and identified it as Chichi. Then, she looked at Goten.

"NO!" Goten shouted his previous lines once more, "NO! NIICHAN! NO!"

"What…?" Videl looked around.

Bulma was wiping tears away form her face. Vegeta and Yamcha weren't meeting anyone's gaze. Trunks had fallen to his knees, shocked, as tears ran down his face. Dende had a very sad look on his face as well, and almost looked like he was in tears.

"Wh…what's going on…?" Videl asked, afraid of the answer. "What…?"

"Niichan," Goten whispered, tears running down his face, "That was niichan."

Videl looked at him.

Goten sniffled. "He told me…he told me to…to take care of mom." More tears ran down his face. "He said…that I was the 'man of the house now'. He said…he said…he said that he was sorry. That I should tell Videl and mom that he's sorry." Tears ran down his face, and Goten fell to the ground, crying hysterically. "NIICHAN!!"

"The boy's a true hero," Vegeta stated.

Videl felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Trunks spoke up in a whisper. "He kept Turupu at bay while mom and dad escaped…"

Yamcha wiped his eyes with his arm. "He sacrificed himself so that we could get away…"

"Gohan…" Bulma sobbed. "He's just like his father…he's too damn kind…"

Videl felt her legs give out, and fell to her knees, placing her hands flat on the ground and stared at that one spot. _No…it can't be true. It just can't. Gohan is…dead…?_ Tears ran down her face, and spilt onto the ground as she sobbed. She cried, then shouted up into the air.

"GGGOOOOOOOHHHHHHAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Part VI

Part VI

"We're safe…" Vegeta spoke softly, the first to break the silence.

The only sounds on the lookout for the next hour had been sobs from various people.

"…at the cost of Gohan's life," Vegeta finished.

Bulma leaned into him, quietly crying.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her.

Yamcha was shocked, so he just sat down. He was shocked that Vegeta called Gohan by name, too.

Goten was crying into Trunks, who was trying to comfort him even though tears ran down his own face.

Videl wiped at tears that kept on coming. "I didn't even get to apologize…" _Oh, Kami-sama……what have I done? If I hadn't yelled at him, he never would have taken off._ More tears ran down her face.

* * *

"Okay, we need to decide what we're going to do," Vegeta spoke up after some time.

"What do you mean…?" Goten sniffled.

"We can't let Gohan's sacrifice go to waste." Vegeta growled at him.

"But we're not strong enough to defeat him…" Trunk started.

"The Chamber of Time and Space!" Bulma caught on.

Vegeta nodded. "If we use that room, then we can train for the equivalent of a year in only a day. There isn't enough time to go in pairs like at the Cell games, so we'll all just have to live with the fact that we're in there at the same time. It'll provide good training so that we can face Turupu when the time comes."

"I'm for it!" Trunks stated.

"I didn't say you!" Vegeta snarled at him.

Trunks blinked, taken aback.

"Listen…" Vegeta looked at him.

"Dad…" Trunks said seriously, "Even if you want me to live if you die, if Turupu somehow survives, then he'll come after me regardless. I'm not going to live my life up here in fear."

Vegeta paused.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Bulma stated, "Trunks is right. He has to go in, too."

"Okay." Vegeta nodded. "So it's me and Trunks. HEY! Kid!"

Goten sniffled and looked up, then wiped his tears.

"Quit moping around and come along!" Vegeta stated, "The younger son of Kakkarot has to have _some_ amount of power."

Goten sniffled. "But…"

"If you want to chicken out, fine by me!" Vegeta snarled. "But I'm not going to waste your brother's sacrifice!"

Goten straightened up.

"Come on, Goten," Trunks stated, "I'll be there, too!"

Goten sniffled, then nodded. "Okay."

"What about you?" Vegeta looked at Yamcha.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help." Yamcha shook his head, "I haven't trained in years. I went into business…"

"Forget you, then," Vegeta stated, "You'll only get in our way." He looked at the two kids. "Well, let's get…"

"WAIT!"

They turned around at the voice.

Videl was standing up, tears in her eyes and dried ones on her cheeks. "Let me come, too!"

"Are you mad, girl?!" Vegeta looked at her.

"Listen…" Videl looked at the ground as she pushed back more tears. "I'm part of the reason why Gohan was killed. And I agree with you. He did sacrifice himself…so that we could keep on living. I don't just want to sit up here and do nothing. I want to get stronger so that I can help. I want to be able to do something."

"You won't make it very far, being a human," Vegeta stated, "Kakkarot's never mentioned a human being able to take the harsh environment of the Chamber for more than half a year. In fact, I'm sure he's the only one besides myself, Gohan, and Mirai Trunks who have been in it. No human can survive in there."

"I don't understand about the human stuff," Videl stated, "But I do know one thing…I'm not going to disappoint Gohan. He's saved my life twice. Three times, actually. And I did nothing in return but yell at him because I didn't know what to say. This time, I want things to be different. I want to do something to help. I want to help you fight Turupu."

Vegeta paused.

Everyone on the tower expected Vegeta to turn down the request. Knowing Vegeta's character, they thought that he would find her ideas to be silly. To their surprise, he accepted it.

"Fine," Vegeta relented, "But you'd better be prepared. It's harsh in there. Plus, when you and the boys adjust to the climate of taking the first step, you will be trained by me."

Videl smiled, and dried her tears. "Of course!"

Bulma smiled. _Deep down, Vegeta understands about relationships. He's just too proud to show it on the outside. That's what I love about him._

"Well." Vegeta indicated, then turned to Dende. "I assume we have permission to use the blasted thing?"

"Of course." Dende nodded.

"Come along." Vegeta pointed.

Trunks, Goten, and Videl followed him into the room. The door slid shut.

"Well." Yamcha sighed. "I'm going to try and contact the others. You got a phone up here, Dende?"

"Why would he have a phone, you blockhead?" Bulma grunted, then handed him a cell phone. "Use your head for once!"

"Thanks……I think." Yamcha took the phone. "I don't expect anyone to come and help, but…it's worth a try."

* * *

Videl, Goten, and Trunks marveled at the room.

"LISTEN UP!"

Their attention was brought back to Vegeta.

"Now, from here on in, you will be training," Vegeta told them, "But there is something you must know about the room first! Don't want you to be dead before the fight starts. That would be embarrassing, not to mention stupid."

They nodded.

"Once you step off this platform…." Vegeta pointed to the edge. "…It will be like wearing tons of weights for you. The area right out there is at least 10 times normal gravity. Until you can stand up and run around in that, you will be on your own. I will be training farther down. I will know when you have accomplished your goal. DO NOT come looking for me! Don't stray away from this area unless you want to die a _horrible_ and _painful_ death! This place isn't like Earth. You can't just go exploring at your whim! Got it?! I'm not repeating myself!"

They nodded.

"Food's in the fridge there." Vegeta indicated. "There are only two beds. Trunks, you and Goten will share a bed. Girl, you can have the other one. I don't need one. Saiyans rarely slept on beds, anyway." He started to walk off. "There's some extra training outfits in the drawers. They're Saiyan outfits, like what I'm wearing now. I suggest you put one on. Now, I'm going to go train. Don't bother me, and don't stray away from this area. Our time is up in 24 hours. Understand?"

They nodded again.

Vegeta nodded back and then walked off, not even affected by the gravity.

The three left back on the normal gravity side exchanged glances.

* * *

"Awesome!" Trunks looked at himself in the Saiyan armor.

"It's cool!" Goten exclaimed.

"I feel like an idiot…" Videl muttered.

"Well, let's go!" Trunks pointed. "You heard my dad! We don't get training until we can stand and walk around in that pea soup out there! Let's get started!"

"I'm right behind you!" Goten stated.

Trunks looked at him. "Um…you first."

"But _you_ were the one that said 'let's start'!" Goten protested.

"You scared?" Trunks sneered.

"Are you?!" Goten shot back.

"Fine," Trunks stated, "On the count of three, we both go."

Goten grabbed Trunks's hand.

"Hey~! What…?!"

"I know you!" Goten narrowed his eyes. "You'll count to three, then let me jump and wait. Well, if I'm going, then so are you! One…!"

"Wait, Goten…!"

"Two…!"

Trunks sighed.

"Three!" Goten jumped, dragging Trunks with him. He smacked into the ground immediately, flat on his face.

"Geez…!" Trunks strained against it as he tried to get to his feet, "No…kidding!"

"Gyaa…!" Goten tried to push himself up. "I feel like I was just stepped on by an elephant!"

Videl looked at the white stuff they were standing on uncertainly. She took a deep breath, and stepped out. Instantly, she fount it hard to breathe. She was pressed down to the ground with the force of 10 g's. She could barely move.

"Ack!" Videl yelped as she desperately tried to push herself up. "It's…incredible…!"

"Trunks!" Goten whined. "Give me a hand up…!"

"Give _you_ a hand up!?" Trunks gritted his teeth. "What about _me_…?!"

* * *

After a few hours, Trunks was able to stand on his feet. Goten was on his feet but crouched down, and Videl was still trying to make it past her knees.

"Well…" Trunks looked around, "I'm up…"

"Now…you've gotta try walking…" Goten strained to straighten up.

Trunks tried, and was nearly plastered back into the ground again. He ended up practically dragging his feet as he moved around. "It's…not…so…hard…"

"Is that why your face is all red?" Goten asked, straightening up.

"I'd…like…to…see…you…try…it!" Trunks grunted.

"Okay!" Goten took up the challenge.

The two were soon competing with each other to see who would walk the best in the gravity and go the fastest.

Videl watched as she got into a crouch on her feet, her eyes wide. "Insane! What _are_ they?!"

* * *

Goten and Trunks were racing each other, getting used to the gravity, as Videl tried to walk. Immediately, she fell flat on her face again.

Videl pushed herself back up with effort, then watched the kids. _They do this so easily……but I'm not going to give up! I owe it to Gohan! I'll get stronger! I refuse to let his sacrifice be for nothing! He never gave up, so neither will I!_

With a strained grunt, she determinedly pushed herself back to her feet, and started to walk around the way she had seen Trunks first try to. It was pretty hard, but she was determined to get trained. _They're excelling far more than I am. If I don't move it, then I'm not going to have the time to be trained. My entire purpose here would have been wasted!_ She started to move faster, keeping that thought in mind. _I refuse to give up!_

* * *

"Idiot!" Vegeta smacked Trunks over the head. "How many times have I told you?! FOCUS! If you're going to slack off, then I'm not going to train you!"

Trunks focused his ki again, and sparred with Goten once more.

"Hold it!" Vegeta interrupted, "Goten! Your attacks are half-assed! If you're not serious, then this is going nowhere!"

Goten nodded and put up his guard. "Right!"

Videl watched them train as she jogged around. _It's taken them far less time to adjust to the gravity. I wonder how long it's been…we've been off and on. Training and resting and eating. And man, do they EAT!_

She brushed her hair out of her face. _I can't believe how fast it's grown. I'm going to need a haircut again!_

* * *

More time passed. Videl was now able to do basic stretches in the gravity. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were moving farther and farther away from the area each time they went back out. Especially after an intense day of training where they would both spar against Vegeta. Videl became more and more amazed at the two kids, and thought that they couldn't get any better.

She was wrong.

One day, when they were training (and Videl was finally able to do some punches and kicks, but wasn't ready to be trained at the level they were at), she saw a bright flash. Trunks's hair was golden, and his eyes were turquoise. He was suddenly fighting back harder, and his blasts were stronger.

Goten was getting pummeled.

As if that wasn't amazing enough (Even Vegeta was stupefied), Goten suddenly leapt back and powered up. His hair turned golden, and his eyes turned turquoise. He started to match Trunks's speed and power.

Videl could barely see them move.

She did see that Vegeta was equally, if not more, surprised than she was.

"Wow…" Videl blinked. "A bunch of Golden Fighters…"

* * *

The next day (or, that's what it felt like, at least), Videl started to train under Vegeta. Goten and Trunks were instructed to stay within sight, and train in their 'Super Saiyan' forms. The entire time. They seemed to protest it, saying it was hard to keep it up, but Vegeta just laughed at them and transformed into a Super Saiyan as well, saying that he could spend the rest of his life like that. It shut them up, quick. They were sparring off to the side while Vegeta started to train Videl.

And not very nicely.

He criticized everything she did. He kept on drilling her on punching, kicking, and the basic martial arts. He didn't mention once using Kikouha blasts or flying (like Goten and Trunks were now doing).

"You've got it wrong, girl…!" was a common thing. Or…, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sometimes, she'd get…, "Stand up! Don't tell me you're quitting already!"

But now, he said something that set Videl off.

"If you're Gohan's mate, then you're going to have to be stronger than this!" Vegeta laughed.

At that, she jumped up and attacked in a fury, her face beet red. It wasn't the part about being strong (although, him calling her 'weak' infuriated her, still…). It was mainly when he called her 'Gohan's mate'. She didn't know why it upset her. _I guess…maybe I love him…_But right now, her intent was to pound the living daylights out of the one who said it.

Vegeta laughed. "Now that's what I want! That ferocity! Come on!"

Videl continued to dish out punches and kicks until she got tired, and sunk to her knees, breathing hard.

"Don't tell me you're done already, girl." Vegeta sneered.

"I'm…not…a…Saiyan! Whatever the…hell that is." Videl panted.

"Suck it up, girl!" Vegeta snarled. "Or forget about the training!"

Videl glared at him…a look that only the wives of Saiyans learned to perfect. She pushed herself up with a bit of effort. Suddenly, the gravity changed. It was now twice the time it was before, and she was plastered back into the ground.

She heard a surprised squeak from Goten and Trunks, but they kept on sparring, no matter how sluggish they now were.

Vegeta was the only one unaffected. "I forgot to mention…the gravity changes from time to time once outside the first ten feet of the safe haven dome there."

Videl swore. "Thanks…for…the warning…JERK!" She leapt up and swung at him. He easily dodged it, and she fell back to the ground, struggling to get up.

Vegeta smiled. _Her ki has grown stronger._ He looked at the clock, _It's been about six months. Goten and Trunks have come very far. I suppose it's about time to teach this human how to use ki. Starting tomorrow._

He grinned. "I'll cut you a break, girl. Take what's left of the 'day' to rest up."

Videl blinked, startled. _**Vegeta**__ is cutting me some slack…?!_

"Tomorrow." Vegeta smirked. "We begin the _real_ training." He pointed to what Trunks and Goten were doing. Throwing Kikouha blasts at each other and sparring.

Videl fell flat on her face again with a groan. _I take it back…_

* * *

The next few months were even more frustrating and challenging for Videl. Vegeta was a strict teacher, but even more so when dealing with Kikouha blasts. Before teaching her the blast, he taught her how to fly. Something that only took one day to learn. Vegeta was impressed, but that only led to him expecting more out of her than before.

Videl tried to control the ki blast, but lost control of it again, and it backfired.

"Idiot!" Vegeta roared. "I've never seen someone mess up like that so many times before! How many times do I have to tell you!? FOCUS!"

Videl, fueled with anger at getting it wrong (and being stuck with Vegeta as a teacher), concentrated her ki into her hand again, willing it to form into a ball. It did so, and she held it up, then threw it at Vegeta.

Vegeta cancelled it out, much to Videl's disappointment.

"Better, girl."

Videl almost smiled. It was rare for Vegeta to give compliments.

"Practice that for a while." Vegeta walked away. "I have to check on the two Super Saiyans over there."

Videl nodded and continued to work on it.

* * *

They only had one month left. Videl was now sparring with Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta. Vegeta could easily kick their butts, but went easy on them.

Basically, he instructed them for the morning, then left them on their own in the afternoon so he could train by himself.

They all had a motivation.

Goten and Videl wanted to avenge Gohan.

Trunks wanted to be able to live his life in peace, along with his family.

They didn't know what Vegeta's motivation was, but they assumed that it was something along the lines of both, and maybe something more.

"Maybe it's cause Turupu is his younger brother or something like that." Goten shrugged.

"I think he wants to avenge your brother." Trunks looked at Goten. "Or, that's what one of his reasons is."

"Him?!" Videl and Goten stared.

Trunks nodded. "My dad's an enigma in itself. But deep down, he's a really good guy. He may not seem it, but it's true."

"Yea…" Videl nodded. "I can feel it."

"Me too," Goten agreed, "I believe you, Trunks."

"Good…" Trunks smirked. "So now you can believe me when I say that I can take you both on and win."

"No way!" Videl and Goten fumed.

Videl powered up.

Goten and Trunks did likewise. The two were already in Super Saiyan form. The only time they were allowed to revert back was at night and at lunch or during breaks.

An hour later, Trunks lay on the ground, dazed. He didn't know what hit him. He didn't think that Goten was that strong. And Videl…_Geez! That girl's power level went up drastically since she first came here! I can't believe that I was beaten up by a girl…! And a short one at that…!_

He must have said those last two sentences out loud, because Videl kicked him good and hard.

"OW!" Trunks whined. "What was that for…?!"

"You know." Videl glared at him, throwing her long ponytail over her shoulder.

Goten took a break from panting to laugh.

Trunks groaned. _That's the last time I do that…_

* * *

Everyone looked up as the door to the Chamber of Time and Space opened.

Vegeta stepped out first. His appearance wasn't as bad as the others. His clothing was torn, but other than that and a few scratches, he didn't seem to be any worse.

Goten and Trunks were next. Both of them needed haircuts badly. They were scratched up, and still wearing the Saiyan armor/training outfits they had on inside. Both of their outfits were torn.

Videl was the last to emerge. She was torn up the most, since her training had to be more rigorous than the others to achieve the full extent of her training. She was also wearing the Saiyan armor. It was torn in many places, and she was scratched all over.

Dende ran up to them. "I can heal you all now." He motioned for them, and healed them one at a time.

"So, any success in there?" Bulma asked.

"The two kids can go Super Saiyan." Vegeta pointed to Goten and Trunks. "And the girl has come very far."

Bulma glanced at Videl, who did indeed looked stronger.

After being healed, Videl went inside the house to change and cut her hair down again.

Bulma was cutting Trunks's hair back down to what it was before, and Chichi was doing likewise with Goten.

"Why didn't your hair grow, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.

"Pah." Vegeta spat. "A true Saiyan's hair never grows! It remains the same from the moment we're born!"

"That explains a lot…" Yamcha stated.

"What's the progress on reaching your friends?" Vegeta stared at him.

"Negative for all of them." Yamcha sighed. "And I can't find Piccolo anywhere. It's like he doesn't want to be found for some reason."

"Fine, then! Let's go after Turupu already!" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Wait one darn minute!" Chichi came around the corner. "You want me to let my other only son into the fray…?! Forget it! Absolutely not! Goku is dead, and so is Gohan! If Goten were to die…"

"I won't die, mom," Goten said with a determined look that mirrored Goku in many ways.

Chichi sniffled. "But…"

"I'll be fine," Goten stated with the reasoning of Gohan, "Niichan put me in charge. He said that I was the 'man of the house'. And, both dad and niichan have defended the world against evil. It was part of who they were, and part of their unofficial job. I hafta step up now that they can't. It's my turn to do something for the world. And nothing is going to stop me."

"Well put, Goten!" Yamcha smiled.

Chichi grew silent for a moment. "I don't like it…but…"

"I'll be fine," Goten assured her.

"Well," Bulma interrupted, "I say that a showdown with Turupu is in order soon. Then we can all go back to our lives."

Videl, who was listening from around the corner, wiped a tear away from her face. _You can…but I don't know if I'll ever love again…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Part VII

Part VII

"Okay…so how do we find Turupu?" Goten blinked as they planned.

"That is simple, you blockhead," Vegeta muttered, "All we have to do is leave the tower."

"But we should go to a place where nobody will get hurt in our battle," Videl pointed out.

"You sound just like Kakkarot and Gohan." Vegeta grunted.

Maybe because of Gohan's heroic actions (they couldn't really be sure), Vegeta had been calling him 'Gohan' instead of the usual 'brat', 'boy', 'Kakkarot's son', etc.

"They're right, dad" Trunks pointed out.

"Here's a good spot." Bulma came over with a map. "It's in the middle of nowhere, and it doesn't have one home. It's perfect!"

"So all we do is let him come to us?" Videl frowned. "That sounds a little too easy."

"Sure…finding him is the easy part, girl," Vegeta stated, "The hard part is fighting him."

"I think a four-on-one will work." Trunks shrugged confidently. "There's no way we can lose! I mean, three of us are Super Saiyans!"

Videl narrowed her eyes. "I have one request…"

They looked at her.

"When this is over with…" Videl cleared her throat, then shouted, "SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL A SAIYAN IS!!!!!!!"

"Alright, girl!" Vegeta growled. "Don't shout!"

"Owie!" Goten uncovered his ears.

"Now that you gave away our location to Turupu…" Vegeta scowled. "…With that obnoxious voice of yours, we have to get moving."

They stood up.

"Be careful!" Bulma called.

"We will!"

Chichi ran up. "You come back safe, you hear?" she looked at Goten.

Goten nodded. "I promise, mom."

They flew off the tower.

"Come back afterwards! I'll heal any injuries you may have!" Dende waved to them. "Good luck!"

* * *

They arrived at the location, and waited.

"I just thought of something." Goten looked at Videl. "Isn't your dad gonna wonder where you are?"

"Yamcha said he called and told him that I wouldn't be back for a few days," Videl responded.

They waited some more.

Vegeta was the first to feel it. Then, everyone else did.

"Gyaa…!" Goten's eyes popped out, "What a horrible energy…!"

"It's just as high as when Gohan fought him!" Vegeta snarled.

"Oh…my…" Videl felt frozen. For the first time when about to go into a fight, she couldn't move. The fear Turupu's ki struck in her was tremendous.

Trunks got into a fighting stance. "When do we power up?"

"Wait until all the cards are on the table," Vegeta responded, "Then power up."

"Insane…" Videl squeaked.

Vegeta was also the first to see him.

They were surrounded by rocks and mountainsides (much like the scenery of the first battle between Goku and Vegeta), but there were places on the ground for landing. That's where they stood. In the middle of all of it.

Turupu landed.

They stood ready.

"I didn't think that you'd willingly give yourselves up." Turupu laughed. "Especially after running away from me just the other day…"

"Shut your God-damned mouth." Vegeta spat. "It's me you're after…"

"On the contrary." Turupu grinned. "I'm also after your son. You see, as long as you and he are around, the lineage will automatically go to him should I kill you. So…I think I'll kill your son, first."

"You'll be sorry if you hurt my friend!" Goten spoke up.

Turupu looked at Goten and Videl, a frown on his face. Then, his eyes lit up as he remembered. "Ah, yes! I've never met you before, boy, but I assume by your power level and looks that you're Kakkarot's youngest son. How amusing. Today will be the day I put the entire family of the Sons and the Briefs out of commission."

"Dream on, pal!" Videl spat, despite the fear that held her rooted to her spot. "I won't let you!"

Turupu raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And how will you do anything to me?"

Videl grinned, sending the others a look that said: _'I'll go first and weaken him. I know that I still don't stand a chance. I can at least lower his power a bit so when you guys fight him, it'll be easier.'_

Vegeta shot her back with a look that said, _'Fine, but don't get your sorry ass killed.'_

Videl smirked and looked back at Turupu, then clenched her fists and concentrated. Her ki started to rise drastically as a white energy surrounded her. She growled with the power.

Turupu looked slightly amused.

Videl gave a shout, and her power skyrocketed again.

Turupu was very surprised now. _Amazing…she has the highest ki I've ever felt for a human. _

Videl took advantage of the surprise to punch him in the face. As she spun around and kicked him in the gut, rage ran through her. _This is the guy who killed Gohan. He ruined my life. _

Fire burned in her eyes as she shouted, sending an array of punches and kicks backed with ki into the surprised Saiyan. _He will PAY!_

She finished with a ki blast at point blank range into Turupu, who went flying back from the impact.

Videl didn't give him much chance to recover, and aimed a punch.

But Turupu was able to smash her back.

Videl gave a shout of pain as blood went flying, and shot backwards.

But she was caught instead of hitting the ground. By Goten.

"Let's do it together, Videl," Goten stated seriously, "It makes no sense for you to attack alone."

Videl smiled. "Sure."

Goten let her down to the ground, and stepped forward with Videl.

Turupu brushed off dirt and blood, then got ready.

Goten powered up. His hair instantly changed gold, and his eyes became turquoise. His power went up drastically.

Videl let loose some more of her power as well, inspired by Goten's own.

Videl and Goten launched into an attack together.

Turupu dodged the attack, but Videl just zipped around one way while Goten pushed off the ground into the air.

Videl blasted Turupu with a ki blast.

It missed, but the one Goten fired hit.

Turupu was smashed into the ground, but got back up again. Goten and Videl engaged in a two-on-one sparring match. Nobody was able to lay a clean hit on each other, as all punches and kicks were blocked.

Turupu gave a shout and unleashed his energy a bit, sending them both careening into the ground. But they weren't even close to being out of the fight.

Turupu frowned. _They seem much stronger than I felt before. What happened…?_

Before he could contemplate it any farther, Goten and Videl were up again and were attacking Turupu.

This time, Videl pushed herself down and under Turupu's legs, sliding behind him.

Turupu turned to glance at her, and missed the punch to the face that Goten gave him.

Goten then sent two ki blasts into Turupu.

Turupu started to fly back, when Videl blasted him with a large blast.

There was an explosion, and all that could be seen was smoke.

The two panted, waiting.

Just then, blasts flew out from the smoke, and nailed both Goten and Videl.

Goten hit the ground, and Videl went flying into a rock, which shattered it.

Turupu stood up, not looking too amused.

Goten gave a shout and attacked again, punching at Turupu with a fury of attacks. Some of them broke through, and it was all Turupu could to do block the Super Saiyan.

Meanwhile, Vegeta looked down at Trunks and nodded.

Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan, and joined the fight.

Goten got punched back, and as he fell, a ki blast went flying right over where he had been a second ago and hit Turupu.

Turupu growled and looked up in time to see a Super Saiyan Trunks help the still Super Saiyan Goten up.

Before he could think about it any more, a ki blast hit him from behind, and he turned and glared.

Videl stood there, breathing hard and a bit bloody, but there wasn't much of a decrease in her ki.

Goten, Trunks, and Videl all attacked Turupu at the same time.

Turupu ducked a kick from Videl, blocked a punch from Goten, and deflected a ki blast from Trunks. Then, he blocked a punch from Trunks, slammed Goten back, and smashed Videl in the face. They came back, though, and the onslaught continued until Turupu had enough.

Suddenly, Turupu leapt back and gave a shout, unleashing a great amount of power.

A power that plastered both Super Saiyans and Videl into the ground.

Trunks turned on his back and tried to fire a Kikouha into Turupu, but the pressure pushed it back down on him.

Turupu's hair shot up to gold, and his eyes turned turquoise.

"He's a Super Saiyan!" Goten shouted when the power surge died down.

Turupu grinned. "And this isn't even the max of my powers."

"I don't care how big and bad you think you are…!" Videl stood up. "I'm not giving up without a fight!"

"Funny." Turupu grinned. "Kakkarot's son said almost the same thing when he was fighting me."

Videl straightened up, her eyes wide at the mention of Gohan. Suddenly, she had a fist jammed into her abdomen from Turupu. Videl coughed up blood and doubled over.

Turupu punched her with his other hand in the face, then grabbed her foot as she started to go flying back. He held up his hand and blasted her numerous times with Kikouha blasts, then threw her into the ground as hard as he could.

Videl coughed up more blood, and lay still. She shook a bit in pain, and had her eyes squeezed shut.

Turupu was about to finish her off, when an enraged Goten came searing around and knocked the wind out of him with a headbutt. Trunks followed up the attack with a kick.

Turupu tried to smash the boys out of the way, but Goten and Trunks knew each other well enough to know exactly where to move so as not to get hit and retaliate. They both focused their ki into their hands and punched Turupu in the gut, making him double over and cough blood.

They both delivered a kick at the same time to his face, making him go flying back.

The boys then landed and prepared themselves.

Turupu stood up, enraged, and blasted them with a huge ki ball. Then, he charged forward and grabbed the two by the back of their heads and smashed them into the ground, then pummeled them with ki blasts until they reverted out of Super Saiyan form, indicating that they had no power left to fight.

As soon as they fell, Vegeta launched into his attack, and blasted Turupu clear across the horizon. He went through two mountainsides before coming to a stop midway into a third.

Vegeta appeared in front of him and sent another huge Kikouha into the mountain, which blew the entire thing up. His head whipped around to the side when the felt Turupu's energy increase and charge at him.

He was barely able to put up a defense against the blast, and went flying into an outcropping of rocks, taking down what was left of the first one that Turupu had crashed through.

But Vegeta was soon back up in an explosion of energy. His hair turned golden, and he glowed briefly with the golden energy of a Super Saiyan. But he increase his level to two. He lunged, and punched Turupu in the face.

Turupu countered by punching him back in the face.

Vegeta then kneed Turupu in the gut at the same time that Turupu leaned forward and punched Vegeta in the face.

The two pushed apart.

Vegeta sprang into the sky, gaining altitude.

Turupu followed.

At the last moment, when Turupu was almost upon him, Vegeta blasted him with a huge burst of ki, smashing his brother back into the ground. He followed up with a multitude of ki blasts that pummeled the same spot over and over. He finished up and panted, then looked down.

Turupu lay on the ground, bleeding and torn.

Vegeta landed nearby and walked over.

Suddenly, Turupu sprang up and punched Vegeta in the gut. He then blasted Vegeta back with his other hand.

Vegeta grunted in pain as the blast tore his skin a bit. He stumbled back, wiping blood off his face.

Turupu grinned and got into a ready stance, "Let's see how you like facing another Super Saiyan level two."

"Bring it on you bastard!" Vegeta snarled.

Turupu growled and narrowed his eyes in concentration. His power increased, and the Earth seemed to shake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korin got a visitor on his tower.

"Piccolo! Welcome!" Korin smiled.

Piccolo nodded. "Nice to see you again. But do you have any senzu beans?"

"Hmm…? I believe I have two," Korin stated, "It's still early in the season for them.

"Two's just fine." Piccolo nodded.

"What do you need them for?" Korin asked as he put the beans in a sack and handed them to Piccolo.

"I'm sure the others are going to need it once their battle is over with," Piccolo replied.

"You have great confidence that they'll win," Korin mused, "Are you fighting?"

"By the time I get over there," Piccolo responded, "There will be no point for me to fight."

Korin nodded.

Piccolo turned to go. "Thank you."

"Piccolo…do you mean that Vegeta will be able to defeat his brother?" Korin asked.

"I highly doubt that it will be Vegeta who makes the final decision on the outcome of the battle," Piccolo stated, "But, you never know. Although, it seems as if Turupu's power just increased."

"You seem to be updated about this…did you stop by the lookout or something?" Korin asked.

"Nope. I haven't been there yet." Piccolo shook his head.

"Someone told you?" Korin asked.

Piccolo nodded.

"Of course…" Korin pondered, "…the other fighters know about this mess, too."

Piccolo grinned. "Well, I'd better be off." With that, he was gone.

Korin frowned, trying to figure out the puzzle he had been presented with. _Piccolo is very confident that Turupu will be defeated. More confident than even Vegeta was. I wonder why that is…_

* * *

Vegeta took up a fighting stance, getting ready for Turupu after the power up was done with. He could feel the enormous power, that far exceeded his own. He glanced at the two unconscious demi-Saiyans for a moment. Then, at the semi-conscious Videl.

Vegeta looked back. "Now we settle this."

"I've waited for a long time to hear those words." Turupu grinned. "It's time for you to die, brother!" With that, the started into an attack of ferocious punches.

Vegeta could barely keep up.

Turupu suddenly pulled back a punch and blasted at Vegeta. Then, he raced forward and somehow appeared behind Vegeta, smashing him into the ground. After that, he began to fire blast after blast into him, and then followed up with a large blast.

Vegeta, though injured, got back up and punched Turupu in the face.

Turupu smirked, an indication that he barely felt it, and grabbed Vegeta's arm. With a quick 'snap', he broke it.

Vegeta howled in pain as he clutched his right arm.

Turupu kicked him in his unprotected chest area and then appeared behind him and kicked again. He then appeared in front of him and smashed him into the ground with a double-hammerfist to the head.

Vegeta coughed up blood as he hit, and the attacks were followed up by ki blasts.

Turupu grabbed Vegeta by the armor front and held him up, then started to beat the living daylights out of him, using him as a punching bag. Blood went flying with each hit, and Vegeta could feel his power ebb back down to a normal Super Saiyan.

Turupu blasted him in the face, then kicked him into the air and blasted him through the cliff, toppling it.

The smoke cleared, and an injured Vegeta was picking himself up, slowly.

Turupu laughed, holding up his hand to aim at the four who were trying to pick themselves up. "It ends here. I'll take you all out and this bit of land at the same time! Then, I will be the Prince of Saiyans!"

"FOOL!" Vegeta bellowed. "You'll be ruling over a dead race…!"

"Surprisingly." Turupu grinned. "There are other Saiyans out there. You, Kakkarot, Nappa, and Raditz weren't the only ones off planet. There were at least ten others, including me."

"Big shit." Vegeta growled. "Ten others! What the fuck is so great about ruling over ten Saiyans…?!"

"Wait a sec…" Goten piped up in a whisper voice, "…if there are other Saiyans out there…and they're running 'round crazy……then the entire universe is in danger. It can be destroyed…"

"Untamed power is more dangerous than tamed power," Turupu grinned, "I could, of course, just let them destroy the universe. But what fun would that be? I don't want to rule over a dead universe and maybe ten or more Saiyans. That's pathetic. I'm thinking more along the lines of slaves."

"You mean…" Videl growled as he tried to get up. "……that you'll attack innocent people…and then enslave them? Take over?"

"Precisely!" Turupu grinned, then turned back to Vegeta. "This is bigger than Frieza's 'planet sales'. Frieza was powerful, and a strong money-maker with the Saiyans at his disposal to wipe out life on planets so they could be taken over. But my plan is slightly different. We still get to fight, like we want to, but we also get to rule over the worlds we've conquered. Not just sell them away to the highest bidder."

"Animal…" Videl growled angrily. She coughed up more blood, then continued to glare at Turupu afterwards.

"Perhaps." Turupu laughed. "But then again…we are Saiyans."

"Why are you telling us this?!" Trunks winced as he wiped blood away from his wounds.

Turupu grinned and stepped back, then gathered energy. "Because…you won't live to tell another soul about it! I'm going to kill all four of you right now. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Turupu raised his hand, and the energy gathered on it, crackling and fizzling. He grinned as it came to its peak, and aimed it at them.

"Stop!" Goten shouted.

"Bastard!" Trunks yelled.

"No!" Videl screamed.

"Asshole!" Vegeta snapped.

Turupu just grinned. "Sayonara, fools." With that, he fired the beam of ki that would surely kill them all.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

Everyone had their eyes closed, waiting for the wall of death to hit them. But it never did. They heard a distant explosion, like the power going off and blowing up half the mountain range.

Vegeta was the first to open his eyes, and could only gawk at the person in front of them who had redirected the beam away from them.

Goten was next, sensing something, and stared as well, tears forming in his eyes.

Trunks's face mirrored that of Vegeta's.

Videl opened her eyes last, and felt tears run down her face at the person in front of her. _Am I dead? This has to be a dream. I must be dreaming. Or maybe we are all dead…_She tried to move, and was rewarded with pain. _I don't think being dead hurts…and Turupu and Vegeta…Trunks and Goten…they're here as well. It's got to be real…but how?_

Turupu's eyes were wide as he seethed in anger at the person in front of him. His hands shook. "You…it can't be."

They all stared at the person who saved their lives.

It was Gohan.

* * *

Dende's eyes almost popped out of his head.

The others looked at him. He had been keeping them updated (vaguely) about the battle, and had grown silent.

"Well…?" Chichi and Bulma asked tentatively.

Yamcha's jaw dropped open.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Popo asked.

"No…" Dende shook his head. "…nothing's wrong. In fact, it's…it's…"

They frowned at him.

Dende, who was still trying to figure out how it happened, faced them. "Gohan…he's……back…"

* * *

Korin blinked, sensing the energy as well. He suddenly had the urge to laugh. "So that's what Piccolo meant! What an enigma, that Namek! I bet he knew all along! And, I'm sure that he and Kami had a hand in doing whatever they did to get Gohan back."

He smirked. "Now the Earth has a fighting chance." _I still don't know how it happened. If Gohan died and was somehow brought back to life or if he never was killed in the first place. Only two people know……Piccolo and Gohan._ Korin looked out of the tower.

* * *

"Gohan…?" Videl was too afraid to admit it to be true. Too scared that it may be some horrible trick. She wasn't sure.

Turupu was still dumbfounded, so Gohan turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, Videl." Gohan gave her the famous Son smile. "I see you've become much stronger." He turned his turquoise eyes around and set them on Goten. "I'm proud of you, Goten. Great job, buddy. Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Tears were running down Goten's face, and he only nodded, a big smile on his face.

Gohan looked at Trunks. "You feel stronger, too."

Trunks stared in shock and hope. "Is it really you…?"

Gohan nodded, then looked over at Vegeta. "Hey…you did great. I'm glad that you and Bulma had made it to safety."

Vegeta winced, then growled. "Pull a stunt like that again, brat, and I'll kick your ass back to when the moon was still in the sky!"

Gohan laughed nervously. "Don't worry! Trust me, this wasn't in my plans. None of these events were." His tone turned a bit more serious as he looked at Turupu. "Thanks for holding down the fort for me, you guys. I'll take over from here."

Turupu, meanwhile, was almost throwing a fit. "Three times……_three times_, you've managed to fuck up my plans!"

Gohan grinned. "Them's the breaks, big guy."

Turupu was fuming. "What makes you think you can beat me?! I'm Super Saiyan level two! Same as you are! And besides, I kicked your ass horribly the last time!"

"Last time," Gohan stated, "You surprised me. But this time, I know your moves. And, I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. Near-death power ups, you know. And I was on the brink of death when I was found. My power has increased beyond your comprehension."

Turupu fumed.

The others stared.

Gohan smirked and addressed Turupu. "You're screwed."

"Shut your God-damn mouth!" Turupu shouted and leapt at Gohan.

Gohan seemed to vanish, and all Turupu hit was an after-image.

"Is that the best you can do…!" Turupu swung behind him, and hit another after-image.

"You're here…!" Turupu sent a ki blast above him, but hit yet another after-image.

Turupu kicked to his left, but it was, again, only an after-image.

"What's he doing…?" Goten blinked.

"He's wearing Turupu down," Vegeta explained, "If this keeps up, then Turupu's power will be much lower than it already is. He knows that even with the power up, if he fought Turupu now, it would end in a stalemate. He's using strategy to take him down. He probably had the fight all planned out before he got here."

Videl looked on, tears in her eyes, yet pride there, too. She closed her eyes, and concentrated her energy. _Gohan…_

Goten saw her begin to glow, and got the idea. He also closed his eyes and concentrated his energy. _Niichan…_

Trunks nodded and did likewise. _Gohan…_

Vegeta stared at them, then comprehension dawned on him. _Since they can't help out in the fight anymore, they're going to transfer some of their energy into Gohan!_ Vegeta smirked. _I won't let them take all the credit for this!_ He concentrated his power as well. _Gohan…_

Gohan felt a surge of power, and felt Turupu's power diminish as he fired another Kikouha blast and missed. Gohan glanced back at his four glowing friends, and knew what was going on. He smirked. Time to stop dodging.

Turupu punched to his left sloppily, and the punch was caught by Gohan.

"You didn't guess right." Gohan shrugged. "I just decided to show myself. Kyaa!" With that, he blasted Turupu back a good few feet.

Turupu slid to a halt, holding his bleeding shoulder. The blood ran down his fingers and formed into a pool on the ground.

Gohan leapt forward faster than anyone else could see and punched Turupu in the chest.

They heard the cracking, and the armor shattered.

"What…?!" Turupu started.

Gohan kicked him back through three mountain ridges before toppling the forth.

Turupu burst out, angrier than ever. But his anger didn't even come close to Gohan's.

Turupu growled, taking a step back after landing. _His power level is rising…it keeps on going up!_

Gohan felt the surge of anger. The power of his emotions. The anger at this guy for hurting his friends and the girl he loved. The sadness of not being there in time to stop them from experiencing that pain. And, the motivation and determination of every soul in the world. He gave a shout, and his power skyrocketed again.

Turupu paused in his charge, feeling the power rise. He disregarded it and kept on coming.

Gohan's eyes narrowed, and his pupils seemed to get smaller. He held up his hands, and released a burst of ki into Turupu, then shouted, "That one's for Trunks!" The blast knocked Turupu back.

Gohan leapt forward.

The force of him taking off turned up the Earth where he used to be standing at least five feet down.

Gohan lunged and punched Turupu in the gut, hard. "That one is for Vegeta." Gohan then continued to barrage him with punches. Then, he kicked Turupu's head back and forth with one leg, then he whipped around and elbowed Turupu into the air, then appeared above him and smashed him down.

"That one's for Goten!" Gohan shouted as Turupu got slammed into the ground with such force that he was burning with Gohan's ki and created a crater that was 45 feet deep in the ground.

Gohan held his hands up in front of him, gathering an extensive amount of energy on them. His hands crackled with the energy, and it looked almost as if there was a small electrical storm going on around his arms as golden yellow energy gathered on his hands.

Turupu grunted and coughed up blood, slowly pushing himself up. He glared up at Gohan, prepared to attack, when he saw the energy ball Gohan was holding. It was small, so Turupu just stood up and braced himself.

Gohan's eyes narrowed even farther, and his eyes dilated and went white for a brief time as he gave a shout and the energy crackled around his hands. His pupils came back, and focused with fire on Turupu.

"And this…is for VIDEL!" With that, he pointed it at Turupu. "MASENKO……HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He fired the small blast into Turupu, who thought he could block.

Man, was he wrong.

The blast exploded in a huge burst never seen by any of them before. Debris was kicked up, and rock pieces that had gone flying were reduced to dust before they made it three inches. A great wind swept the area, and then it exploded again. They could all hear Turupu's short scream as it tore into him. A giant mushroom cloud erupted, and everyone squeezed their eyes shut against the debris, wind, and the blinding flash of light that followed.

When it all died down, they looked up.

* * *

Turupu was standing in the middle of the crater, minus a chunk of his side. His entire left side was missing.

Gohan panted, and looked down.

Turupu screamed in agony and writhed on the ground, bleeding severely as the other half of him was on the ground, spilling crimson blood into the pit he was thrashing around in.

Gohan cupped his hands together, heels of the hands touching. He pointed them at Turupu. "Ka…"

He drew his hands back against his right side, near the back. "…me…"

Turupu continued to scream. "Wait…! Mercy…! I give up! Stop! Please…!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "…ha…" Energy started to build on his hands.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Turupu tried. "I'll never do it again! I give up! I quit! You win…!"

"…me…"

More energy gathered on his hands.

Blood came out of Turupu's mouth as he continued, "Forgive me! Have mercy! I was merely doing what any Saiyan would in my position…! WAIT!"

Gohan shook his head, then shot his hands out in front of him again. "HA!!"

The blast careened down towards Turupu, who had nothing to defend against it. There was a small explosion.

* * *

Dende blinked, then smiled.

"What? What?" Chichi asked.

"He did it…" Dende whispered, then said in a more firm voice, "He did it!!"

"He…?"

"Gohan defeated Turupu!" Dende said excitedly.

Bulma and Chichi blinked, then cried in relief and hugged each other happily.

"Alright!" Yamcha whooped.

"He did it! He did it!" Chichi and Bulma chorused, laughing and hugging each other.

* * *

From his tower, Korin smiled. "I don't know how he did it, but he did. What a kid. Just like his father." Korin gazed off the tower proudly. "You really are one in a million, Gohan. You made your father proud, I know it. Congrats to you."

* * *

The smoke cleared, revealing the empty crater. Turupu had been blown to smithereens, and there wasn't even a spot of blood left on the landscape from where he used to be.

Gohan remained in the air for a moment, searching, probing, and making sure that his foe was truly dead. He opened his eyes after a moment, satisfied that Turupu passed into the next dimension. He gently landed on the ground and walked up to his friends, powering down out of Super Saiyan mode.

Videl struggled to sit up, tears running down her face as she did, a smile there, too. "Gohan…"

Gohan went over to her and knelt down, then propped her up. "It's me."

Videl reached out a bloody hand and touched his cheek, then sniffled and leaned into him, crying into his chest.

Gohan held her gently, mindful of her wounds, and just comforted her.

"Niichan!" Goten pulled himself over, and hugged Gohan.

Trunks watched from where he was sitting, a hand over his left shoulder, and a big grin on his face.

Even Vegeta looked proud. Then again, Vegeta always looks proud…

"It's alright," Gohan assured them, "Hey…Piccolo-san went to get some senzu beans. You guys will be cured in no time."

"Then Piccolo knew about you being alive?" Vegeta asked.

"He was the one who saved me," Gohan replied, "Actually, it was more like Kami, but same difference, right?"

They stared at him.

"I'll tell everyone later," Gohan stated, "That way, I don't have to repeat the story more than once."

A deep voice agreed, "I say that's a good plan."

They looked up and saw Piccolo walking towards them.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan exclaimed happily.

Piccolo nodded. He pulled a senzu bean out and broke it in half, giving each half to Goten and Trunks. "Korin only had two beans, so you'll have to deal with half." He pulled out the other one, and broke it in half as Goten and Trunks munched theirs down. Piccolo gave one to Vegeta, then handed the other one to Gohan to give to Videl.

"Videl…will you take this?" Gohan whispered, pulling back a bit but keeping her propped up. He held up the half a bean.

"What is it…?" Videl asked.

"It's called a 'senzu bean'. Korin grows these. There were only two, so we had to divide them in half," Gohan explained, "It restores power and strength, and even heals wounds. Will you try it?"

Videl nodded. "Yes. I trust you."

Gohan gave it to her, and she ate it.

Goten and Trunks were already up and swarming around Gohan. Vegeta was hanging back a bit, but smirking.

Videl sat up, feeling renewed. "Amazing…! I feel almost like brand new…!"

Gohan chuckled. "Yea, that's what the senzu beans do."

"We should get back to the lookout tower," Piccolo stated, "So Dende can heal the rest of their wounds."

Gohan nodded and turned to the group. "You guys up for flying?"

They all nodded and cheered.

* * *

Everyone crowded around the lookout tower as the six came back.

"Gohan!" Chichi burst through everyone and embraced her son, crying, "Gohan!"

"It's okay, mom," Gohan assured her as he returned the hug, "I'm here."

They drew apart, and Chichi hugged Goten, then drew apart.

Bulma had embraced Vegeta and Trunks likewise.

Dende came over, and jumped excitedly on Gohan. "Gohan!!"

Gohan laughed and gently pulled the new guardian of Earth off of him, shaking his hand, "What's up, Dende? Nice to see you again!"

"I thought you were dead, Gohan!" Yamcha came over, clapping him on the shoulder. "But not only weren't you dead, but you come and save the day! Just like with Cell!"

"Well, I had some help." Gohan blushed. "It wasn't all me. If Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Videl hadn't weakened Turupu and then given me some of their energy, we would have fought to a stalemate until Piccolo-san showed up."

"A real team effort. Congratulations," Mr. Popo said.

"Thank you, Mr. Popo." Gohan blushed again.

"I'll heal you all now." Dende held out his hands. "Then, Gohan, you have to tell us about what happened."

"I only know what Piccolo-san told me about until I woke up," Gohan replied.

Piccolo nodded.

Gohan grinned. "And by the looks of it, he wants me to tell it."

* * *

Gohan cleared his throat and started, "Okay. Basically, Turupu ambushed me when I was on my way to get Piccolo-san. Of course, Piccolo-san was already on his way and was almost there, but I didn't know that. We fought, and I felt I had to buy some time for Bulma, Vegeta, and Yamcha to get away safely. Things looked bleak at the end, and with his last blast, I thought I was dead.

I mean, my wrist was broken, my ribs were all but destroyed, I was bleeding in many spots, and I had a nice hole in my side. So, when he fired his blast, I thought it was the end. I braced myself with everything I had, but I thought it wasn't enough." He glanced over at Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded.

"When Piccolo-san found me," Gohan continued, "It was just about five or ten minutes after the battle. He said my power level was at about .1 or even may have been borderline zero. I don't think I have to explain that, in my condition, if I had hit zero, I would have been dead. I'm not so sure on the next part."

He paused a split second. "Um…Piccolo-san told me that Kami knew of a legendary bird that would be able to help since there wasn't enough time to fly back and forth to the Lookout tower to get me healed up or to get a senzu bean. And, even if the Dragon Balls were still active, it would take some time to dig them all up."

They nodded.

Gohan went on, "Anyway, there was limited time. I wish I was awake for this part to have seen it. Apparently, Kami had once been given a bird that he kept inside the house."

Mr. Popo nodded. "There are a lot of birds in the house."

Gohan agreed, "Yea. But this was a special bird. It was the Phoenix, the bird of legend."

"No way!" Videl gaped, then thought about it. "Then again…after everything that's happened, I'm just about willing to believe in the Phoenix…"

That produced some giggling from the kids and snickering from the adults.

Gohan continued, "Anyway, because of all the destruction in the land nearby, the Phoenix was somehow able to teleport over to the area in less than a nanosecond. Piccolo-san said that it rose out of the ashes from the blast of trees that had been hit. That's not even the most amazing part. He said that it went over to me instinctively, and perched on my chest. It closed its eyes, and, according to Piccolo-san, produced a small, cough-drop sized thing from its tears that went into my mouth."

They stared.

"A Phoenix Drop!" Mr. Popo exclaimed, "A drop of pure lifeforce made out of the tears of a Phoenix. I thought it was just legend!"

"I guess not." Gohan shrugged. "At that point, I was aware of my whole body tingling. Things slowly came back, and the pain faded down to nothing. My body, though, required rest to heal the other injuries sustained. So, Piccolo-san took me to where he usually camped out and let me stay with him."

"What happened to the Phoenix?" Goten asked.

"It disappeared right back through the ashes it came out of," Gohan replied.

"I had heard of the bird," Videl whispered in awe, "That rose from the ashes. But I never suspected that one existed…"

Gohan finished his story, "After I rested up, Piccolo-san and I started to head back to the lookout tower to report the news, when we felt the fighting going on. I immediately rushed over to help, and Piccolo-san went over to Korin's Tower to pick up some senzu beans for anyone who had received injuries. And…well…most of you know the rest of the story from there."

They were stunned.

"That was an amazing story!" Goten stated.

Chichi wiped away a tear. "Beautiful."

Bulma agreed. "It sounded like one of those miracle stories you read in books…"

"Miracles do happen, I guess." Trunks shrugged. "But that was really cool."

"I wish I had seen the Phoenix," Yamcha stated.

"Insane…" Videl stammered.

"That was quite a story," Dende agreed, "Thank goodness for the old guardian's Phoenix."

"Yea." Gohan nodded.

"It was an interesting story," Vegeta spoke up, "You are very lucky, boy. But there is another problem."

"Already…?" Chichi groaned.

Vegeta nodded and reiterated to them what Turupu had said about the other Saiyans on a rampage in the galaxy.

* * *

After that story was done, they all sat around.

"Well…I guess the reasonable thing to do would be to go out into space and stop them," Bulma mused, "Even if it means having to go to other planets."

"Cool! It'll be like traveling to other contnents," Goten stated, "Xcept instead, it'll be to other planets!"

"It's not a joy-ride, Goten," Trunks reminded him, "We're going to have a job to do."

"They can't be any stronger than Turupu, right?" Goten asked.

"Of course not," Vegeta responded, "All those killed by Frieza still have tails, even. They can't go Super Saiyan!"

"Before you all decide to go on this daring adventure…" Chichi put her hands on her hips. "…How are you going to get there?"

"That's the easy part!" Bulma stated, "I'll make a ship, of course. Dad can help me. But I need to know how many are going so that I can accommodate accordingly."

"Are you going, mom?" Trunks asked.

Bulma laughed nervously. "Hell no, Trunks. I would just get in the way. I'm not a fighter, I'm a scientist. I'll do what I do best."

"Sounds reasonable." Gohan nodded. "I'm going."

"I wanna go, too!" Goten spoke up.

"I'll go as well." Trunks volunteered.

"You all know that I'm going," Vegeta stated.

"I want to come and help, too," Videl spoke up.

"Are you sure…?" Yamcha asked her.

"Yes." Videl nodded.

"Alright," Bulma made a count. "So that's…five. Hmm…"

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Gohan, you're in charge." Bulma pointed.

"What!? _Me_?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You're the best person qualified for the job of being in charge," Bulma said matter-of-factly, "You don't have a short temper like my Vegeta, you aren't too young like Goten and Trunks, and you're more experienced than Videl. You've been into space before to go to Namek. You're the only one who can."

Gohan stammered a protest, but finally gave up. "Alright…alright…I'll be in charge…"

"Great!" Bulma stated.

"We have to decide, though." Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Are we going to destroy them, or just stop them?"

"Hopefully, just stop them," Vegeta stated, "You always find a few that don't want to cooperate. If they adamantly refuse to cooperate, then we'll destroy them so they can't be a problem."

"So, then, it's settled." Videl nodded, then looked at them. "But there's something that you're leaving out that you promised you guys would tell be when we got back from the fight earlier…WHAT THE HELL IS A SAIYAN?!?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Part IX

IX

Gohan glanced at Videl as they walked back to her house after getting a change of cloths (since theirs were ripped and torn) thanks to Piccolo.

"Man…I didn't realize how much damage was done to the city when you fought Nappa," Videl commented.

Gohan nodded and watched people work. "They have no idea that their lives were in danger. I doubt Turupu would have gone around and mindlessly blast things up, but Nappa is another story. He lived for that kind of thing."

Videl nodded.

"How angry is your dad going to be?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Before or after I tell him the story?" Videl grinned.

Gohan smirked.

"By the way, Gohan…why didn't you tell me before that you were half-Saiyan?" Videl asked.

Gohan blushed a bit. "Well…I didn't want to ruin our relationship with telling you. I man…it's kind of weird knowing a half alien, isn't it?"

"I don't think so at all." Videl shook her head, then took his hand. "It doesn't matter what race you belong to, Gohan. Whether it's from this world or not. The point is that you're kind and considerate. I just wish I was more like that when you left the Lookout tower…" She looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I made you take off…"

"It wasn't your fault, Videl." Gohan smiled. "So don't worry about it. If you insist on apologizing, then I forgive you. Now you don't have to worry."

Videl smiled. "You have a way of making people smile."

"Good or bad?"

Videl paused. "I haven't figured that out yet…"

* * *

"At least your house survived." Gohan looked up at the mansion. "Or…I should say castle…"

"It's not that big!" Videl slapped him on the shoulder.

Gohan grinned in response.

"Though…sometimes, I wish it was smaller," Videl responded, "I mean, it's too roomy. You know?"

Gohan nodded. "I understand."

Videl paused. "Well…I guess I should get going. I know! I can introduce you to papa!"

Gohan nodded, with a glance at his watch. "Okay. Might as well. I have time."

"Great!" Videl grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Slow down…!" Gohan stammered.

"Papa!" Videl called out.

They heard a cheer.

Videl sighed. "Come on. He's watching videos of the old World Martial Art Tournaments. Where he won."

They went into a room and saw Hercule cheering at the large screen television.

"Wow…huge…" Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the size of the TV. "It looks like a movie theater!"

Videl giggled at his reaction, but then went over and tapped Hercule on the shoulder. "Papa! There's a friend I'd like you to meet."

Hercule sighed and turned off the tape. The lights in the room clicked back on.

Gohan suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Videl came over and indicated to Gohan. "Papa, this is Son Gohan. A really good friend of mine."

Hercule raised an eyebrow. "Not a boyfriend, I hope. No offense, but he looks weak."

Gohan was laughing mentally at the comment.

Videl ignored Hercule's statement, and indicated him. "Gohan, this is my father."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Gohan held out his hand.

Hercule looked at the outstretched hand.

Videl elbowed him to remind him of his manners.

Hercule grumbled something and shook Gohan's hand for a moment, then let go.

Videl took Gohan's hand and led him out of the room. "Come on, Gohan."

Videl stopped when they got outside and smiled. "Thanks for seeing me home, Gohan."

"No problem," Gohan replied, "I was happy to."

Videl looked at him, then hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know if I said that already…but when I heard that you died, a part of me died with you. I'm glad it isn't true."

Gohan blinked, then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and smiling affectionately at her. "It's alright now."

Videl put her head in his shoulder, and he rocked her a bit.

They were silent for some time.

"You know…" Gohan said to her, "We have a week before we're going into space. We might as well make the best of it."

"Like…?"

"I don't know…we can hang out together." Gohan shrugged.

They pulled apart a bit, but only until arms' length.

"There are some really nice places by my house." Gohan smiled. "I would like to show them to you."

Videl grinned. "That sounds great, but…"

"But?"

"But…how about training me as well?" Videl smirked.

"Wha…?! Didn't Vegeta train you…?!"

"Yea, but you're way more powerful than Vegeta." Videl whined. "Besides, we may be going up against other Saiyans, right? Well, then, I want to be prepared. I wasn't nearly as strong as I would have liked to be. Admit it…you're going to be training, too."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Okay…you found me out…"

"So you can train me?" Videl gave him puppy-eyes.

"Aw…don't look at me like that…!" Gohan groaned, but gave in. "Alright, alright. But I'm not sure about all-out sparring. You know?"

"Huh?"

"Well…I don't want to hurt you." Gohan whispered.

"So we'll skip the advanced sparring." Videl shrugged. "I can do that on my free time. All you have to do is teach me how to fire a more powerful Kikouha blast like the Masenko thingy you fired against Turupu."

"Well, the Masenko is based on emotions or something…" Gohan frowned. "…hard to explain that one. I picked it up from Piccolo-san. But, there's the Kamehameha, so I can definitely try to help."

"Thanks, Gohan. You're the best." Videl smiled, and hugged him again. "I'd better be going. Is after school okay?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure. And I think I have an idea so that mom will approve it."

"Really?"

"Yup. We do a combination of training in Ki, martial arts, and studying. That way, mom won't object." Gohan grinned.

"Smart." Videl blinked. "Very smart! Okay!"

Gohan smiled. "I'm glad you like the plan. So…I'll just bring you over right after school, okay?"

Videl nodded. "Papa will approve of it, I know. The problem is getting him to let me go into outer space."

Gohan scratched his head in thought. "That is a tough one. Maybe you should wait a bit. I dunno."

"I'll wait until he's in a really good mood," Videl stated.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Gohan chirped.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then," Videl said. "Oh, yea. And be ready to explain to me the _whole_ thing about 'Saiyans'. All I know is that they're a powerful, warrior alien race. Got it?"

Gohan nodded.

They looked at each other, then embraced one another again before parting.

"Bye!" Gohan said, flying into the air.

Videl waved until he was out of sight. She smiled. _Welcome back, Gohan._

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Vegeta growled at Gohan. "You want me to tell her about the Saiyans?"

It was the next day. Gohan had brought Videl over to the Briefs' home to tell her about the Saiyans.

"Well…yea." Gohan nodded. "I mean, you were the prince of Saiyans. You know more than anyone does about them."

Vegeta paused. "That's true. But tell me again why _I_ have to do it."

"Because Videl is coming with us into space, and she needs to know about her enemy," Gohan replied. He then thought of a reason that Vegeta couldn't refuse. "Besides, you know the most about them. When it comes to knowledge of the race, you've got us all beat."

"Oh, just tell them!" Bulma exclaimed in exasperation

"Thank you, Bulma." Gohan smiled.

Vegeta let out a long strew of curses under his breath as they went to the table.

* * *

"Okay," Vegeta started, "I'm not into storytelling, so let's get one thing straight…you listen first. Then ask questions. If you interrupt, then I'm not going to continue."

Videl nodded. "Got it."

Gohan opened his mouth to say "thank you", but was cut off.

"Shut up." Vegeta growled at him, then looked across at Videl. "Okay. You already know that the Saiyans are powerful fighters. Well, we were always like that to my knowledge. A race born with the sixth sense for fighting. We loved to fight, and even sparred each other in our spare time. Eventually, our power was noticed by a being named Frieza."

Videl nodded to show that she followed so far.

"Frieza decided to use the Saiyan race to make some money and an image for himself. Our job was simple. Go to planets and purge it of all life and get it ready for take-over for the highest bidder. We weren't too thrilled about being some creature's slaves, but we couldn't rebel. And, we didn't get a chance to before Frieza then destroyed the planet with one blow. Our planet, Vegeta-sei. Only five Saiyans had survived the blast because they were elsewhere. Eventually, after a while, Frieza was killed by Kakkarot when he discovered the secret of going Super Saiyan."

There was a pause.

Videl raised her hand.

"I know what your question is." Vegeta growled. "Put your hand down."

Videl did so.

"A Super Saiyan was a warrior of legend," Vegeta responded, "Before Kakkarot discovered the secret, the last Super Saiyan had incredible powers. He eventually destroyed himself in his Oozaru form."

Videl put her hand up again.

"Shut up, I'm getting to that." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Videl put her hand down.

"An 'Oozaru', as we call it, is what happens to us Saiyans," Vegeta continued, "In the presence of a full moon, if we have our tail, we will transform into a being more powerful than we previously were, called Oozaru. We're sort of like were-apes, if you were to put a name to it in your tongue. Another one of our abilities."

Videl nodded, comprehending all of it.

"Kakkarot discovered the secret of the Super Saiyan, something that infuriated me to no extend." Vegeta fumed.

Gohan shook his head.

Vegeta calmed down a bit. "When he was fighting Frieza, it happened. Going 'super' is increasing our speed and power. Our hair turns golden, and our eyes change to turquoise. It's like a massive power surge. Kakkarot transformed into a Super Saiyan right there on Namek. Of course, there was only one witness." He glanced at Gohan.

Gohan gulped. "Uh…I was only a little kid then…"

"Idiot." Vegeta growled. "Tell the circumstances!"

"Okay…" Gohan tried to remember. "Frieza killed Krillin…that I remember. Then dad went all berserk…and changed."

"Wait…who is 'Kakkarot'?" Videl frowned.

"That's my dad's Saiyan name," Gohan replied.

"Oh…so your dad is 'Goku' and 'Kakkarot'?" Videl frowned.

"Well, only Vegeta and other Saiyans call him 'Kakkarot'," Gohan responded.

"I see…" Videl nodded. "I think I understand. So…why would the Saiyans destroy the universe without Frieza now that they're back? I mean, wouldn't they just go back to their lives as it was before?"

Vegeta barked a short laugh. "Pah! Nonsense, girl! After getting the thrill of killing and fulfilling the true warrior nature of a Saiyan, settling back down on some backwater planet and continue to act as if nothing had happened would be like going back to Hell!"

Videl nodded. "But…why would they just destroy without reason…?"

"I just explained that," Vegeta stated, "Think about it for a moment."

Videl paused, then narrowed her eyes. "Okay…but if they look for strong people to fight, wouldn't they come here?"

"Who said they wanted strong people to fight?" Vegeta blinked. "They want to fight in general. They don't care if the person is strong or not. It would make for a more interesting battle, but Saiyans don't care who they're fighting, as long as they get to fight."

"Oh…"

"And," Vegeta added, "They won't hesitate to kill you or anyone else."

Videl nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks, Vegeta." Gohan smiled.

"Pah. You're just lucky that I'm in a good mood," Vegeta stated, then pointed to the door. "Now, get out. I have to train." He stood up and walked away.

"Not very sociable, is he?" Videl's eye twitched.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Gohan took her hand. "Come on." They flew back to Gohan's house to work on ki blasts.

* * *

"So…you still haven't told me how _you_ got _your_ powers," Videl stated in the middle of ki practice.

"Wha…?" Gohan blinked.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said."

"Well, then, spill it!" Videl stated, "Vegeta was able to tell the story of the history of the Saiyans, but I still haven't found out how you got your power. Are you guys born with it?"

"No. Well, yea. Um…sorta…"

"Which one is it?!"

"I suppose we are," Gohan mused, crossing his arms, "I remember that dad always said that he had a lot of power as a kid, but not as strong as I was. You see, when Raditz came down to the Earth to try and take my dad or me back with him…I had…well, that's the time when I used my powers. Dad says it wasn't the first time, either. There's a tree around here…" Gohan started off.

Videl followed, intrigued.

Gohan stopped in front of a large apple tree with a chunk missing from the side in the shape of a crescent. He pointed to the gaping hole.

"Wow." Videl blinked. "What did that?"

"According to dad, I did," Gohan stated, "He told me about it when I was a bit older. I don't know the details or anything, but all I know is that when I was about two or three, something happened and I would have smashed into that tree. But I used my power and burst through it instead."

"No way!"

"Yea." Gohan nodded. "But the first time that I used my powers when it mattered, was when I was in Raditz's ship. Dad and Piccolo-san were fighting him, and they were getting beaten. I was stuck in the ship, and I can still remember and hear my dad screaming in pain from the fight. I'm not quite clear on what happened next. Piccolo-san said that I burst out of the ship and landed outside the crater, then nearly tore Raditz in two with a super-charged headbutt. It cracked his armor and everything!"

"So, then, what happened?" Videl asked, completely absorbed in the story.

"I got knocked out, but Piccolo-san told me later. Apparently, dad sacrificed himself to defeat Raditz. Then, we found out that there were two more evil Saiyans on their way to earth to use the Dragon Balls…"

"Dragon Balls?"

"Oh, yea! You don't know about the Dragon Balls, do you?"

"How would I know…? What are they?" Videl frowned.

"There are seven magical balls," Gohan stated, "They look like round, orange orbs. Each one has one more star than the other, going up to seven. When someone brings all the Dragon Balls together, they get any two wishes they want. That's what Turupu did to get Raditz and Nappa back and give them a power boost. He used the Dragon Balls."

"Wow…any two wishes they want…!?" Videl's eyes almost popped out of her head.

Gohan nodded. "Uh-huh. Of course, back at the time when Raditz died and the two evil Saiyans were on their way, you could only make one wish."

"That's still impressive."

"Yea." Gohan nodded.

"So what happened after you found out that there were two more Saiyans on the way?" Videl asked.

"Well…Piccolo-san trained me," Gohan stated.

"He trained you?"

"Yea." Gohan nodded. "You see, the Saiyans were going to be there in one year. My dad was going for special training with a guy named King Kai for the year, then would be wished back to life with the Dragon Balls…"

"What about you?"

"Well, Piccolo-san said that I had a lot of potential." Gohan paused. "Although, I wasn't sure what he meant at the time. Anyway, Piccolo-san trained me for that time. Six months of surviving, then six months of training. And since then, I've basically been training because there's always some new threat that comes up so I have to keep up. And with a Saiyan, we get more powerful when we get injured. Especially if we recover from a life-threatening wound. That happened to me once when we were fighting Frieza."

"That guy who enslaved the Saiyans, right?" Videl frowned.

Gohan nodded, "Yup. We've trained a lot since then, and we've all been able to go super Saiyan."

"Wow."

* * *

Two days later, they were sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the valley down below during a break from training.

"You're really getting this," Gohan stated, "I'm surprised how fast you're catching on. And your ki seems to grow with every practice. Especially after sparring. It's amazing."

Videl blushed. "Th-thanks. It's nothing, though. It feels weird. Like I have more power than usual."

"Well, you are excelling at an extraordinary rate." Gohan smiled. "I've never seen a human do so well…"

"Thank you, Gohan." Videl smiled. She blinked when there was no response. She looked over at him. "Hey. What is it?"

"Oh my gosh!" Gohan slapped a hand to his face. "I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see it before!? Videl, remember back when you tried to take Nappa on and were injured and put into the hospital?"

"Yea…"

"And I gave you a blood transfusion?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Yea…" Videl responded hesitantly, not sure where this was going.

"You're picking up this stuff so fast because you have some Saiyan blood running through you!" Gohan stated, "Not that much, certainly not enough to go Super Saiyan. You have to be a Saiyan for that. But you may have some attributes of a Saiyan, like the increased strength! I can't believe I didn't see that before!"

Videl was staring at him.

"This is great!" Gohan grinned. "Now you can become stronger than before! Way stronger! This is awesome, Videl! Now you're one-eighth Saiyan! Isn't that cool?"

Videl fell backwards.

"Videl? Um…Videl?" Gohan frowned, and poked her. "Videl?" He blinked. "Gosh…I guess it was information overload for her. Maybe I should have waited to tell her. Might as well let her sleep."

He lay down on the grass next to her and looked up at the sky. _Dende, she's cute. She's……?! Where did __**that**__ come from?! I don't understand myself! I think __**I'm**__ on information overload!_

* * *

Two hours later, they were still sitting on the hill, watching as the sun started to set.

"Gohan…there are parts of your story you left out," Videl stated.

"I know," Gohan admitted.

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that, Videl." Gohan shook his head. "I'm just…I guess there are just some parts that _I'd_ rather not talk about."

"What about the Cell games? I know it wasn't papa who defeated Cell. After seeing and training with you…"

"I beat him," Gohan admitted, "But at a high price. My dad's death."

"I'm sorry," Videl whispered.

"It's alright." Gohan took a deep breath. "You didn't know."

There was a pause.

"It's getting late," Videl stated as the sun began to set.

Gohan nodded. "Yea."

"How long do we have?"

"Just another couple of days." Gohan counted. "Did you tell your father yet?"

"No." Videl shifted. "I don't know what to say. I don't know how to say it."

"Will it help if I came with you?" Gohan asked.

"No……no offense, but that's probably make it worse." Videl sighed.

"You're right." Gohan chuckled. "You dad would blow a gasket or something!"

Videl giggled. "I can see it now. The vein on his forehead popping out…"

"…his face all red…" Gohan grinned.

The two exchanged glances, then broke into laughter. Neither knew why they were so nervous and laughing over such a trivial thing.

The sun continued to set.

Videl shivered as the air got colder.

Gohan blinked, then slowly put his arm around her.

Videl looked a bit startled at first, then smiled and leaned into him.

That startled Gohan, but then he smiled as well and looked down at her.

"The sunset is so beautiful from here," Videl whispered, "I wish I could watch it every night from this hill."

Gohan nodded. "It is nice." _But not as beautiful as you are…_

"Hey…Gohan?"

"Yea?"

"…"

"What is it, Videl?"

"…never mind."

Gohan frowned and looked down at her.

Videl was blushing.

Gohan didn't get it, so he just shrugged and continued watching the sun set. It was almost done, spreading pinks, oranges, and purples into the sky.

"Gohan…how do you know when you've found someone special?" Videl whispered.

"Gosh…I don't know," Gohan responded in confusion, "You're asking the wrong person."

"I mean," Videl continued in the same tone, "Have you ever been in love before?"

"In love…? No."

Videl smiled. "Neither have I."

They were quiet.

"Videl…"

"I mean," Videl continued, "Where's the line between 'just friends' and 'lovers'?"

"I don't know, Videl…"

"Gohan…have you ever felt like you were missing something?" Videl asked.

"I think I'm missing what you're talking about…"

Videl grinned at his naïve innocence. She grew serious. "All my life, I've felt like I only had friends because people wanted to be friends with the daughter of the great Mister Satan. None of them would stick around if they were threatened, or if their lives would be in danger if mine was."

"I'm the opposite," Gohan stated, "The only friends I've ever had were friends of my dad's. And they were at least ten to twenty years older than me. I've never had a friend my age before. In fact, I've never interacted with people who are my age until I went to the Orange Star High School."

"Even though we're on opposite sides of the spectrum." Videl smiled. "It's a lot alike, our situations."

"Yea…you're right. I guess neither one of us has really had a real friend," Gohan agreed.

They were quiet for some more time.

Videl leaned into Gohan more, and he held her closer.

They watched as the sun set in the sky, and stars came out and shone brightly down.

"And I thought it couldn't get more beautiful." Videl breathed. "You can see the stars so clearly here."

"Yea." Gohan nodded. "Without all the city lights, the stars are really bright."

Videl nodded.

"Hey…Videl?"

"Yea?"

"I think I understand."

"Understand what?"

"About that 'special someone' you were talking about earlier."

Videl frowned and looked up at him. He had a slight blush in his cheeks, but his eyes were…smiling.

Gohan looked down at her and smiled.

Videl blushed under his gaze. "I…I think I understand, too. I didn't know at first, either. But after I thought you had died when you fought Turupu…I realized something. That there was a special person in my life. Even though I don't admit help that often……" her voice dropped to a whisper, "…you'll always be my hero, Gohan."

Gohan blushed even more, then looked into her eyes. "I know how you feel. You're the most special person in my life."

Videl moved into him, and Gohan wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her. She looked up at him.

The two looked at each other, their eyes locking.

Without knowing exactly what they were doing or even why they were doing it, they started to lean closer to each other and closed their eyes. Their lips touched in a brief moment of ecstasy. It ended as soon as it began, and they drew apart, looking at one another.

Videl put two fingers on her lips, and Gohan was blushing.

"Did that…?" Videl whispered.

"…just happen?" Gohan completed.

They stood up.

"Um…it's getting late…" Videl stammered, "I should…be getting home."

"Yea…don't want you getting into trouble." Gohan nodded, his speech also faltering.

They paused.

Videl wrapped her arms around him and held him close, relieved that he was back. "I'm glad you're back, Gohan."

Gohan smiled and gave her a brief hug, then drew apart. "So am I. I'll see you tomorrow, Videl."

Videl flew into the air and waved. "Bye, Gohan! Good night!" She flew off.

"Good night, Videl!" Gohan waved and stood there until she had flown off.

* * *

Videl flew through the night air, a smile on her face and she touched her lips. _Gohan…_she felt lighter than a feather, even flying through the air. She smiled and did a barrel roll, laughing.

Tears were in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. Feeling better than she had in days, she did a loop-de-loop and then sped off home, smiling and laughing.

Meanwhile, Gohan watched where Videl had flown off to. _I do understand. I love her. I love Videl Satan. Still, I can't believe we kissed! Did we, or was it a dream? No…it wasn't a dream. _

Gohan turned around and walked back towards the house, a smile spreading across his face. As he got closer, he broke into an excited run, the smile spreading. He laughed and leapt up into the air, feeling energized.

Forgetting about space for a brief moment, the same thought crossed their two minds at the same time:

_Our first kiss! I'm never going to forget this day!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Part X

Part X

"Papa. Please believe me. I have to save the universe, and in order to do that, I have to go into space. Don't worry! I'll be fine! Gohan and his friends will be there! They're very strong!"

Videl paused in front of the mirror. She sighed. "No, that's not going to work. How about…

"Papa, I know that this may be hard for you to understand, but I'm a big girl now, and can take care of myself. Well, I have to go into outer-space…"

Videl shook her head. "No, that won't work, either. Hmm…

"Papa, I have to help save the universe from a group of killer aliens that want to destroy things…"

Videl threw up her arms in frustration. "That won't work, either!! What the hell am I going to do?!"

She plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "How would Gohan do this?" _He'd come right out with the truth, that's what he'd do. That's why I love him._ Videl blushed, then stood up and walked back to the mirror.

"Um…papa? In three days, I'm going to be leaving. I may not be back for a while. You see, I volunteered to go into space. I guess I'm sort of expanding my community service of helping the police to helping the universe against some alien thugs. I really have to go. I won't be alone. So…don't worry about me."

Videl considered it. She grinned. "That's what I'll tell him!" She walked out of the room to find him.

* * *

"The master went on a business trip this afternoon," The butler stated when Videl asked his whereabouts, "Didn't he tell you?"

"I wasn't home…" Videl responded. "When's he going to be back?"

"In four days," the butler replied.

Videl bit her lip. "Is there a phone number? Did he take his cell-phone? I have to talk to him."

"Unfortunately, he forgot his cell-phone, and didn't leave a number to call." the butler shook his head. "He said not to expect any calls from him because he won't be able to get to a phone."

Videl sighed. Her eyes narrowed a bit in annoyance, _Yea…he's probably going to be too busy flirting and prancing around with some floozy women to call._

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Videl." the butler bowed. "I will take my leave now."

"Thank you." Videl nodded, then walked back to her room. She closed the door behind her. _What am I going to do now? We'll be in outer space by the time papa comes back._

Videl picked up the phone and dialed Gohan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Chichi? It's Videl."

"Oh, hi, Videl! Are you looking for Gohan?"

"Yea…is he there?" Videl asked. _I know it's late, but…_

"You're in luck. He just came through the door from his training with Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta! I'll put him on! Hold on a minute!"

Videl waited until she heard a tired voice come on.

"Hi."

"Hey, Gohan." Videl smiled, and a blush rose to her cheeks. "You sound tired."

"Yea…Vegeta's training sessions are rough."

Videl cleared her throat. "Anyway…um…papa went away for four days on a business trip."

"Four days? How will you tell him about the space trip…?"

"I don't know!" Videl cried, tears in her eyes. "That's why I called you! I don't know what to do! I can't call him, he doesn't call us, and by the time I mail something, we'd be gone when he received it! I can't just fly over, either! I don't even know where he is…!"

"Woa! Calm down, Videl…!"

"I'll show _you_ calm…" Videl gritted her teeth.

"You're going to have to make a choice."

Videl blinked at the serious tone. "What do you mean…?"

"Well, there's only one way to tell your father that I can think of. And that would be leaving a note. So, you can either do that and come with us, or not come."

"I'm coming," Videl stated certainly, "There's no doubt about that!"

"Are you sure, Videl? It's a very sudden thing. Your father will probably be upset."

"He's always upset about something." Videl shook her head. "Thanks for the tip, Gohan! Bye!" She hung up before he could say anything.

On the other end, Gohan stared at the phone. He slapped a hand to his forehead. "I'll never understand girls. Ever."

* * *

Gohan didn't see much of Videl the next day, since they trained separately. Vegeta was sparring with him in the Gravity Room. Trunks and Goten were training inside as well, and Videl was just training on her own. Bulma worked with her father on the spaceship, and reported that they were almost done. They would actually finish early. That meant that everyone could say good bye in two days.

* * *

Videl sighed as she walked down the hallways in school. Gohan was absent again. _Probably taking these days off to train with Vegeta. _She had things on her own mind, too. The thought of going into space was exciting at first, but now she was afraid. Mainly over losing Gohan, especially after they admitted how they felt. But also, since it was something new. She'd never been into space. The farthest she'd ever gone was from Satan City to the island where they held the Tenkaichi Budokai when she was 11.

"Earth to Videl. Come in, Videl."

Videl looked up. "Huh?"

Erasa smiled. "You've been out of it!"

"Oh, sorry, Erasa." Videl sighed. She glanced at the clock. They still had a couple of minutes study hall (and the school day) officially ended.

"Gohan's been out for the entire week." Sharpener leaned back. "I wonder what's up with that."

"Okay." Videl took a breath. "Listen. I will be leaving in two days."

"Leaving…?" Erasa blinked. "Like, moving?"

"No, not really…"

"How long will you be gone?" Erasa asked.

"I'm not sure, actually," Videl replied, "All I know is that it may take a week, or it may take a month. I don't know how long it will take."

"You don't know…?" Erasa's brow furred in worry. What was her friend talking about…?

"It's a dangerous mission," Videl continued, "I'm going with a man named Vegeta, a boy named Trunks, Gohan's younger brother Goten, and Gohan."

"With Gohan, hmm…?" Sharpener raised an eyebrow.

Videl shot him a glare that would have made Vegeta proud.

Sharpener shrunk back in his seat.

"But…why do you have to go?" Erasa asked, "Why do you have to go with them?"

Videl smiled. "I volunteered, Erasa. Just consider it part of my community service. Besides…someone has to do this. There's a threat that needs to be taken care of."

"A threat? Are we in danger?" Erasa gulped.

"Everyone will if we don't go," Videl stated, "It's essential that I go."

"But, Videl…that sounds too dangerous…" Erasa bit her lip, concern edging her features for her friend.

Videl offered a smile. "Don't worry, Erasa. I'll be fine. I've been training very hard, and I'm a lot stronger than before. I'm not going to be in school after today because of it. I have to prepare for leaving. You won't be able to find me, so don't try. So, I just wanted to say goodbye."

Erasa sniffled.

The bell rang.

Videl stood up. "Well, I don't know when the next time I see you guys will be, but take care."

Erasa threw her arms around her friend. "Videl!"

Videl blinked. "Erasa…?"

"What if you never come back?" Erasa cried.

Videl pulled her friend off of her. "Erasa, I _will_ be back. I promise. And that's one I intend to keep."

Erasa sniffled.

Sharpener put a hand on Erasa's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. Videl will be just fine. She can take care of herself. She _is_ the daughter of Mister Satan, after all."

Erasa wiped her eyes. "You're right…"

"We know you can do it, Videl." Sharpener said with a smile.

Erasa nodded. "We believe in you. I guess it's more of a 'see you later' than a 'goodbye'."

Videl smiled at them. "Yep. Thanks, guys. I'll see you around sometime. See ya." She waved, then turned quickly and walked at a fast pace away. When she got off of the school grounds, she broke into a run, tears running down her face. Saying good bye to her friends was one of the hardest things she'd had to do.

Erasa and Sharpener walked out of the school, watching her until she disappeared around the corner.

"Will she be alright, do you think?" Erasa asked.

"She said she'll come back, and she will," Sharpener replied, "We can't go with her, so the only thing we can do now is trust in her."

Erasa nodded. "Yea. You're right. She'll be back."

Sharpener nodded.

Erasa smiled at him. "You know…that's the most intelligent thing you've said all year, Sharpener."

"Don't start, Erasa…"

"Too late."

* * *

Videl wasn't the only one saying farewell to her friends.

Gohan was giving the news of their departure to Krillin and Eighteen. Master Roshi and Oolong listened in as well.

"So, you see," Gohan concluded, "We'll be gone for quite some time."

Krillin sighed. "I wish I could come with you guys, but I know I'd regret it in the morning. I wouldn't stand a chance against Saiyans."

Gohan nodded.

"You're not going to wear that goofy costume there, are you?" Krillin sweatdropped.

Gohan turned red with a bit of anger. "It's not goofy! It's cool!" He cleared his throat, his face returning to normal color. "I will be going in my fighting dogi."

"That's a relief." Krillin sighed. "So who's going aside from you?"

"Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Videl." Gohan counted.

They all knew who Videl was since Turupu's attack.

Krillin got a sly look on his face and he elbowed Gohan playfully a couple of times. "You mean, your _girlfriend_, right?"

Gohan turned red.

"I was right!" Krillin laughed, then he bent in and whispered in Gohan's ear. "So, how far have you gotten with her, hmm? Did you two get in your first kiss yet? Huh? Did you?"

Gohan stammered something, "Kn-knock it off, Krillin! Um…I've got to go train…"

"Sure you do…" Krillin grinned.

"S-see you guys around!" Gohan flew off.

Krillin chuckled.

"You enjoy teasing him, don't you?" Master Roshi spoke up.

Krillin just smiled and walked back inside.

* * *

The two days passed too quickly for some. They were gathered at Bulma's place after saying their final farewells to their family and friends. It was night time, since that was the best time to take off without attracting too much attention.

They were dressed in their usual fighting clothing; whatever they felt comfortable wearing. Trunks was wearing his dark green dogi, Goten was wearing his usual outfit of an orange dogi with a long-sleeved navy shirt, Videl was wearing a light red T-shirt under a white sleeveless with black shorts, Vegeta was wearing his usual Saiyan armor, and Gohan was wearing a dogi that looked almost exactly like his father's.

"Well," Bulma stated, "I already went over the controls and everything. Gohan, you've had the most experience, so you're in charge."

Gohan nodded. "Right."

"Now, you all take care of yourselves," Bulma stated. "Oh! Before I forget, here." She handed Gohan a small brown bag.

Gohan smiled.

"Piccolo dropped by with some of them," Bulma stated, "There's about ten in there, enough for two each. Use them wisely, though. Once you run out, you run out. There aren't any more at Korin's tower, either. He made them especially for the trip."

"Gosh…tell Piccolo-san 'thanks', and to thank Korin for us, okay?" Gohan requested as he attached the bag to his belt.

Bulma nodded. "I will. Remember to stay in touch."

Gohan smiled. "Right."

Chichi sniffled, and hugged Gohan. "Take care, Gohan."

Gohan hugged her back. "I will."

Chichi then bent down and hugged Goten. "And you take care, too."

"Don't worry, mom." Goten sniffled. "Besides, Gohan can protect me."

Chichi straightened up and held out her hand to Videl.

Videl took it.

"Make sure that these boys don't go crazy with their fights." Chichi winked. "You're in charge to keep them in line."

"Mom!" Gohan protested.

Chichi chuckled. "Joking, joking. Take care of yourselves. All of you."

They nodded and boarded the ship.

The door closed.

* * *

Gohan sat down at the controls, "Okay, everyone get strapped in, and we'll take off."

They all sat in a seat. Videl sat to co-pilot with Gohan. Behind Gohan was Goten, and next to Goten was Trunks. Vegeta was in the far back seat, not saying a word.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Here we go." He turned on the ignition, and pressed a few buttons.

The ship vibrated as it prepared for take off.

"Everyone got all they need?" Gohan asked. "Remember, we don't know how long we'll be there…"

"We've got everything." Vegeta spat. "Just take off already or I'll do it myself!"

"Alright, alright." Gohan grumbled. "Pushy…" He pressed more buttons, and the ship started to lift off. It shot out into the air, and increased speed as it passed through the atmosphere.

Soon, they had passed out of the Earth's gravitational pull and were in space.

"Wow!" Videl gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Everyone stay seated." Gohan instructed. "I'm turning on the gravity."

"Cool!" Goten unbuckled his seat belt and floated over to the window.

Gohan pressed the button to activate the device that regulates the gravity to Earth's level. Instantly, he heard two crashes. He turned around and saw Trunks and Goten twitching on the ground. He slapped a hand to his face.

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?" Videl asked, unbuckling her belt.

"Well…" Gohan looked at the map. "Bulma said that the easiest way to track them down would be to follow the energy readings. She made a device in here that basically does that."

"And if that doesn't work, boy?" Vegeta snarled.

Gohan shrugged. "We take the long way."

"The long way?" Goten and Trunks blinked.

"We go from planet to planet and see if they're there." Gohan sighed.

"But…"

"Bulma already crossed off the known planets without breathable air," Gohan stated, "Vegeta supplied the information about the Saiyans. Some of them can breathe in outer-space, but none of them can breathe in air containing certain gasses. So, we were able to eliminate those possibilities."

"What if they wear space suits?" Videl asked.

"Where the hell would they get space suits from?" Vegeta growled. "This is stupid. I'm going to bed." He left the room.

"What's with him?" Videl blinked.

Gohan grinned. "He's a bit upset that Bulma didn't install a training area on the ship."

Videl laughed.

Trunks and Goten bounded out of the room to check out the ship.

Gohan stood up. "Come on. We should get situated in the living quarters, too."

Videl nodded, then glanced back. "What about the steering…?"

"It's on autopilot to the first energy signature when it picks something up," Gohan responded, pressing a few buttons on the control panel, "We're still too close to the Earth to get a reading. But when the ship locks onto something, it'll continue towards it. It'll tell us by beeping, of course."

Videl nodded. "I see. Bulma's a genius."

"Well, yea." Gohan grinned. "Come on. She probably made a separate area for you since you're a girl."

Videl nodded.

They walked towards the area. Sure enough, there were two sections. One for the guys, and the other for Videl.

"Well…" Gohan blushed. "Good night."

Videl smiled. "Good night."

The two paused, then embraced each other.

"I've missed this," Videl whispered to him.

"So have I," Gohan admitted.

Gohan gently kissed Videl on the cheek, then broke apart. "Good night, Videl."

Videl smiled. "Good night, Gohan."

The two walked into separate rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, at the Satan residence, a lone note hung pinned to a door. It read:

_Dear Papa,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I wanted to tell you in person, but you had already left by the time I worked up the courage to say something. I have a duty to perform that will work to the benefit of all people. The peace of the universe is being threatened, and the fate of our universe is in jeopardy._

_Because of that, I am going with Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan into outer-space. Don't try to follow, because you won't be able to find us. Don't worry, because I'm safe. Gohan would never let me get into mortal danger._

_I don't know when we'll be back, or how long this will take. I don't know if we'll be able to talk to the force threatening the universe peacefully or if we'll have to fight. But the one thing I do know is that we will be back. So, please, don't worry too much about me. And when I come back, I promise to explain everything._

_Well, I'll see you when I return. I just wish I could have told you this in person. And, I wish I said that I loved you more often. I may be a teenager, but I still do care. I love you, papa. Bye._

_Love,_

_Videl_

**THE END**


End file.
